Resisting Temptation
by accentsxoxox
Summary: Joey is a Mitchell. Him, Ben and Sharon, who is their mum, move to live with Sharon's best friend, Tanya, and her two children, Lauren and Abi. There is one rule - they're not allowed to date. Lauren and Joey pairing. Rated M for later chapters. Some characters may seem a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello, been some time, hasn't it? This is just a trial run, the first chapter, to see if anyone would be interested if I was to continue this. So review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Rated M for later chapters.**

**Joey's POV**

From an early age, my father, Phil Mitchell, always told me he would be the best father to me. He would tell me stories about his own father, my grandfather, and the mistakes he made whilst bringing my father up. He would promise me every night that no matter what, he would never let me down. He lied. It's not the fact that he told me those things and let me down, it's more so the promises he made not to turn out like his own father, that made my walls crumble down. I can only hope that I don't turn out like my ancestors; that I am the complete opposite of those alcoholic thugs.

Let me explain what happened.

I was brought up thinking my parents had the perfect marriage, but evidently I shouldn't trust my own evaluations. After being married for seventeen years; since the year that I was born, my mother found my father taking drugs two weeks ago.

We had all previously been aware of his downward spiral regarding drink, however this was a new found low, he was beyond help. My mother realised it would be best if she moved out and took myself and Ben, my brother, with her. Not for her sake but for ours. Shortly afterwards, a mere ten days after the drug incident, she found him with the local alcoholic, in their bed, having sex. Shirley Carter was well known for her one night stands and imprudent behaviour and my mother had always despised her for this. Although my mother almost succumbed to my fathers empty promises and pleads, this was so far past the line that for the past three days my mother, Ben and I have been living in a bed and breakfast somewhere down south.

My mother was devastated, heart broken, but my father was no longer the man she fell in love with. Me, I've never been a fan of love, after my fathers behaviour the last few weeks or so I cannot see myself being so heavily involved with one person. It isn't very appealing. I fear I might turn out like him. So I won't allow myself to. One night stands are what I'm used to now. Even before my father's whereabouts 'love' hadn't been my thing. I now know for certain I won't be pursuing anything along those lines in the near future.

It is safe to say he has let me down and as of right now, the best father is far from an accurate title for him.

That leads us to right now, my mother and I have just finished packing our suitcases whilst my three year younger brother has arrived back from saying goodbye to our father. He has always been the apple of his eye. Favouritism. I don't feel I'm missing out though. I don't need his low vibes radiating onto me any longer. He's long gone.

"Ben, get yours and mum's first suitcases, will you, eh?" I said to my younger brother, frown lines in my forehead prominent due to the harshness of the overpowering sun.

Ben just nodded and mumbled something to himself. I don't understand him; he doesn't seem at all effected. He is so delusional sometimes.

We are now on the way to Tanya Cross' house. Tanya is my mothers friend, she has two daughters. She is also divorced and lives in Walford, only half an hour away from my father's house. She has kindly allowed us to move in with her, which I find very considerate and for which I will be eternally grateful to her. She currently resides with her two daughters, one whom is Ben's age and the other whom is a year younger than myself.

The last time I saw Tanya was not too long ago, she has always been so amiable towards me. Abi, her youngest, was with her. Abi seems quite helpful, might be able to wriggle some favours out of her in the future. I haven't seen her oldest, Lauren, for about seven years though. Our mothers used to take us to the same summer group. I was ten and Lauren was nine.

From what I remember of her, she was small with brunette hair, has crooked teeth and was insanely annoying. I doubt she has matured; she didn't seem capable of it in the summers gone by. God only knows what she is like now, for all I know, she could be even more annoying. I shivered at the thought. I, however, am a lot more mature now. In my opinion anyway. Lauren's annoying personality aside, I have to be an adult about this to help my mother through this rough patch.

The car came to a halt outside of 59 St John's Road. It was just outside of Albert Square, where we would attend the summer club at the community centre, in Walford. It was only a few minutes away from the tube station too, as I had learnt during a phone call between myself and Tanya.

I looked up at my new home in amazement. Of all of the times I have saw Tanya and her family, I have never before saw her house. This house was huge. It was White with brown wooden doors and window frames, two pillars sat either side of the front door on the wrap around porch. I couldn't actually believe such a beautiful house could be found in this part of London. It's true how they say you learn something new every day.

"Uh, what does Tanya do for work again?" I asked my mum, amazement still in my features.

"She owns her own Salon, sweetie." She proclaimed. I fused my eyebrows together. How she managed to afford this place will forever be a mystery.

"Right" I replied, nodding my head and getting out of the car.

"Joe, help me with the bags please?" Mum asked as Ben walked to the front door and opened it, being warmly welcomed by Tanya and Abi. I smiled over my shoulder as they both waved towards us.

"Yeah, mum, get the smaller ones I'll get the large ones." I told her. I noticed the look of uncertainty on her face. I lifted her chin so she would look at me. "Cheer up, things will get better, won't they, eh? Give it a bit of time, yeah?"

My mother smiled at me and nodded, proceeding to get the smaller selection of bags from the boot of the car. She does everything for me, it's time I start thanking her. I wouldn't say I'm ungrateful, I'm just not the best at showing it. I just don't give my mum enough credit for being the best. I always praised my father, meanwhile I would never pay attention to my mother. I could kick myself for that.

Suitcases in hand, I some how managed to shut the car boot. I looked at my mum who was smiling angelically at me. I smiled back and nodded my head, silently telling her to go ahead as I locked the car. I wondered if she could tell my smile was forced because I could see right through hers.

I followed my mother up the block paved driveway and into the house where Tanya pulled us both into a longed for hug. She told me to leave the cases at the bottom of the stairs for now. The stairs wound up in the middle of a hallway, the door to the kitchen on one side and the living room on the other.

"Hello!" Tanya said, "I am so pleased you chose to come here! It's been so quiet since Max and Oscar left." She added. Oscar was her son who left with her husband Max. They still see Oscar on the weekends.

"Thank you for having us here, Tan." My mum said, forcing another smile.

"Would you like a drink?" Abi asked, a polite and genuine smile on her face.

"That would be great, Abs, what's on offer?" My mum asked.

"Tea, Coffee, Lemonade, Orange Juice..." Abi continued listing drinks. My mother and I both settled for an orange juice. Abi brought them out to us.

"Cheers, Abs" I said. I pulled her into a brief hug.

"Yeah, thank you Abi." My mum agreed. Abi nodded silently accepting our thanks with a smile on her face.

We all walked into the large living room. The beige carpet contrasted nicely against the white marble of the hallway floor. The fireplace was lit with an orange flame. The living room stretched quite far back until you reached a study. On the end of the study was a conservatory. My mother and I followed Abi and Tanya through those rooms into the conservatory which stretched all the way over the back of the house, overlooking the large garden. There was a coffee table in the middle of the hexagonal extension which held many snacks. Ben came around the corner shortly, having been to the toilet.

"Right, make yourselves at home, help yourselves to anything. What's ours is yours too now." Tanya said excitedly. "It will be like college again, Sharon!" She smiled, pulling my mother into another hug.

"I know!" My mother agreed, laughing with Tanya. That was the first time in a while that I have seen her smile a genuine smile.

"I've already spoke to Ben, look at you, Joe! You get more handsome every time I see you." Tanya said, cupping my cheeks and smiling.

I blushed and looked down, scratching my eyebrow, "Thanks, Tan."

"Don't be so embarrassed" She laughed whilst I smiled. Ben and Abi were catching up on one of the wicker swings near the study. "Now, I was about to make Lauren's lunch, she had a very late breakfast so she's only just asked for it. Where is Lauren?" she furrowed her eye brows.

"Want me to go and call her, Tan?" My mum asked.

"Oh, Sharon, would you? Thank you." Tanya said. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thanks, we had our lunch just before we came out." My mum proclaimed, proceeding towards the large spiral staircase.

"How about you growing boys?" She asked.

I looked at Ben and he shook his head. Manners. "We're both fine thank you, Tanya."

"Oh, that's fine, lovelies." She smiled. I returned the favour. "I know what boys can be like, you get carried away when it comes to your sports" She and I both laughed. "So when you're outside, don't go any further than the row of woods. That's where the garden ends. Okay?"

Ben and I both nodded.

I heard laughing in the background; must me my mum and Lauren.

"Hi darling." Tanya said, looking past me and smiling. We had moved into the kitchen. I was leaning in the doorway of the conservatory. The conservatory has three doors; leading to the study, dining room and kitchen.

I glanced over my shoulder to get a look and my eyed widened when I saw her. Is that Lauren? I turned my body fully to get a better look. I kept calm, making sure my eyes wouldn't widen any further and my jaw wasn't dropping to the floor. Clearly that didn't work.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Her angelic voice proclaimed, smiling wittily. This made my Mum and Tanya laugh.

"Leave the boy alone, it's only normal" Tanya said in between laughs.

"Yeah, thanks Tan." I smirked, following Lauren's eyes as she walked past me. I was now turned back towards the kitchen. I saw Lauren staring at me. Let's just say, puberty was very nice to me.

Lauren's style was very different, her teeth were straight and she had lost her baby features. Her brunette hair had grew and it now hung down her back in light curls. She's not nine any more, Joey, of course she's going to look different. I just didn't think she would look this different. She's petite but curvaceous, she's wearing a very short pair of shorts and a loose flowing crop top in pink with the word free in white on. She had also grew a magnificent pair of breasts. Very attractive. I smirked at her again, my thoughts running wild.

"Hi, mum." She sighed, walking towards her.

I was mesmerized, but that doesn't mean anything. She may still be that irritating little girl I used to know. I've never been one to judge a book by it's cover, but damn. Just because she's the most beautiful girl I have ever lay eyes on doesn't mean her personality has changed.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Last time I did, I pushed you off of that trampoline in summer and made you cry." She said, clearly amused by her statement.

I looked at her wide eyed. Now I know why I wasn't too fond of her back then. Not only was she annoying, she was a little brat.

"Yeah, I forgot about that actually." I said, awkwardly scratching my neck. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I apologise. I know I was a pest when I was a kid, but I've matured now." She assured me. Tanya let out a little laugh.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see about that." I said, giving her a flirtatious smile.

She smirked and raised her eyebrow. "I guess so."

"Well, it's good to see you, anyway." I said, smirking and looking her up and down before pulling her into a hug.

"You too." She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck for a few seconds before letting go and resuming her previous position. Her arms were crossed now, exaggerating her cleavage.

I gulped and mentally face palmed. Why does she have to be so attractive.

"Abi, Ben, come in here a second please." My mum called, giving Tanya a knowing look.

Ben and Abi came in laughing and once it had subsided, Tanya started. "Kids, if we're all going to be living together, we need some ground rules for you four." She said.

"Ground rules?" Lauren and I asked at the same time. I smirked at her.

"Yes." My mum said, smiling at us. "There's only really one rule and it only really goes for the elder duo, since Abi has Jay and Ben is gay, but we thought you all should know. The mothers exchanged looks again and nodded.

"You two can't date." They both said firmly.

Lauren and I looked at each other for a moment before we burst out laughing.

"Me and him?" Lauren said giggling, "You don't need to worry about that.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked mocking a defensive tone.

"Nothing!" She answered quickly, holding her hands up in defence. Ben and Abi stood awkwardly. "Why would that be a rule, though?" She added, directing the latter to our mothers.

"Well..." Tanya said, looking hesitant.

My mother looked at Tanya and then to Lauren and I. "You're at that age where hormones take over and–."

"Mum!" I said, screwing my face up. "Please, no sex talk. There will be no dating, okay? I'll treat this one like a sister." I draped my arm around Lauren's shoulder, pulling her into my side.

She nodded her head in agreement but made no effort to wrap anything around me. "Always wanted an older brother." She forced out.

"How sweet." Tanya said, looking between my mother and us. "Lauren, show Joey his room, will you? Then you can have your lunch."

Lauren nodded and began to walk away, her hips swaying as her long tanned legs walked away. "Come on." She said impatiently. I smirked and shook my head, following her.

It's going to be hard not trying anything with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you so much every one who has reviewed! You're all wonderful. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in a review. I might update again late tonight. **

**Lauren's POV**

I nodded to my mum as I began walking towards the stair case. "Come on." I said impatiently. I could feel Joey's stare on my body and it was unusually satisfying. He is much better looking now and certainly doesn't lack in his body. Puberty must have treated him well and he knows it. I heard his footsteps close behind me. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at his luggage.

"Want any help carrying your things upstairs?" I asked. I had to at least try to be polite and make a good impression. It doesn't seem he's my biggest fan right now.

"No, that's okay." He said, picking up two suitcases which I only assumed belonged to him. "I've got this."

I smirked at him, folding my arms and watching as he lifted them, his muscles flexing. He was no longer the small boy he used to be. Now he was a man.

"Well aren't you strong." I teased, smirking.

"I do like to work out." He proclaimed cockily.

"Ah, big ego, huh?" I fired back as I began leading him up the first flight of stairs. It must have been a pain for him to carry those cases around all of the bends of our winding staircase. Joey's room was on the top floor, along with mine, a guest room and a bathroom. Keep in mind that there is three floors to our house.

"I do not have a big ego, thank you, Branning." He said, looking at me offended. "I was just joking. I don't want you to think–."

"Joe, it's okay." I said, laughing. I mentally face palmed. Joe? Why did you call him that? He looked up at me confused. "I was joking, too."

We headed up the final flight of stairs in silence. I felt somewhat self conscious as I caught him observing my behind for the second time in the space of five minutes. He caught me looking at him and I could have swore I saw a slight blush. For the rest of the walk he stared in awe, admiring everything, the artwork.

"Lauren, who are those drawings by?" He enquired as we reached the top of the second flight of stairs.

"Me, they're no good, I know." I said, turning serious, my feet becoming very interesting.

He laughed. "No seriously, who did them?"

I mocked hurt. "Are you doubting me? I drew them."

He stared at me in awe once more.

"They're amazing, Lauren. Seriously, you're talented." He proclaimed, brushing a piece of hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear. He left his hand there lingering as I felt a hot blush take over my cheeks.

"Thanks." I said, wanting to change the subject. His attention went to the landing of the top floor. He looked around in amazement. "Never been here before, have you?" I asked, smiling.

He shook his head. "Not that I remember, anyway."

"It's a nice house to live in. I think you'll like it. My friends all love it. But you're not my friend so you might not love it. But we could be friends. Or would that be weird? Ignore me, I'm rambling." I said, getting flustered.

Joey smirked at me and shook his head. "I'm sure I will, for more reasons than the house though." Now it was his turn to blush. We both laughed a little.

"Well, this is your room. Mum said you can redecorate if you like, just don't get paint on the carpet." I proclaimed, opening the door which we had walked over to.

He looked around the room, dropping his suitcases on the floor. "_This _is my room?" He said in disbelief. "My room at home isn't even this big!" He looked like a child at Christmas.

"Is it?" I asked, smiling at the astonishment he at written on his face. It was cute in a way.

"Yeah, I mean... your house is just really big. I must sound really annoying." He said, looking down, scratching his eyebrow. I noticed this is a trait he seems to possess.

I laughed. "No, it's okay. I hear it all of the time from my friends. Me, I guess I'm just used to it, I've lived here for years." I admitted.

"You must love having all of this space and money and–." He began before I cut him off.

"The money is my mum's. I make my own money. If I asked for it, sure she wouldn't hesitate in giving it to me, but that's not the kind of girl I am." I corrected his assumption.

I didn't want him to think I was some snobby rich girl, because that's not what I am. The money and house are my mothers reward for her hard work regarding her salon.

"Lo, I'm sorry." He said sincerely. I smirked as he called me Lo, a smirk he willingly gave back.

"No need to be sorry." I breathed, looking up at him and folding my arms. His face was so defined, so confident, yet so sincere. "Just thought you ought to know."

He must have caught me checking him out as he let out a laugh before smirking cockily at me.

"Where do you work? If you don't mind me asking..." He asked, unsure of himself, to which I laughed.

I shook my head. "Not at all. I work at the laundrette on Wednesday nights and Saturday mornings. It's inside of the square." I began. "My Grandma and Nan both work there. My Grandma has given me some of the shifts she can't make which I don't mind, the pay is good." I smiled.

"Well, next time I need my washing doing I'll be sure to come down, make sure you're doing your job properly." He said, the cocky smirk he so well portrayed on his face.

He seemed to be smirking a lot and it made me wonder what he actually thought of me. Did he see me as some kind of joke? After all, I am two years younger than him, I bet he sees me as the irritating child I used to be in summer.

He walked over to where he dropped his luggage. He picked up a large black suitcase and placed it on the king sized bed before taking a seat next to them. I suddenly felt a lot more confident and dominating as I currently towered above him.

"Where's your room?" He asked, raising an eye brow.

"Actually..." I said, walking across his room to his walk-in wardrobe and opened the door, revealing another door in the back. "I'm in the room next to yours. You can get in through here or through the door on the landing, either way, I'd prefer you knock before you enter. This is sort of like a secret passage way. Although, it's pretty tough using this door, when you open it you're in my wardrobe. Keep in mind that I am a girl and therefore have a lot of clothes."

He looked at me confused, yet amazed. "So we have connecting wardrobes? I didn't even know those existed."

"Learn something new every day, Mitchell." I smirked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't even know why my mum felt the need to put them in here, but for some reason, she did."

"Pretty amazing." He answered simply.

I sighed. "I guess."

The room was silent for a moment and I watched as Joey looked around his new room. He's attractive, very attractive. He seems like a nice person, although, his ego is huge. I guess you can say I'm looking forward to getting to know him. It will be nice having someone I can maybe share my thoughts with. Abs and my mum are great, but I can only tell them a certain amount. Whitney and Lucy are good, too, but it'll be nice having someone else in the house to talk to.

"Can I see your room?" Joey asked, taking me from my trance.

"It's a bit messy..." I hesitated.

"I don't mind... I mean, if you don't mind!" He said quickly.

"I don't mind." I said, nodding my head, gesturing for him to follow me. "Come on."

Joey followed close behind me. I could nearly feel his muscular chest against my back. Does he not understand the concept of personal space or...? When I reached my bedroom door, I opened it then walked in, Joey still behind me. I watched him observe my room as he walked in fully.

"Your room isn't _that_ messy." He smirked.

I looked at him like he had something wrong with him and pointed to all of the clothes I had on the floor. "Are you blind? Do you not see this?"

He laughed. "My room will be worse than this by the end of the day, believe me."

I smiled, "Yeah, only because you're going to be unpacking."

"Either way," He said, smiling back, his arms folded, he was so muscular.

"My room isn't usually this bad, just I went out last night, and I couldn't decide on what to wear." I admitted.

"Did little Lauren have a date last night, eh?" He asked, looking at me knowingly, I thought I had also saw a stint of jealousy flicker in his eyes.

You're hallucinating, Lauren.

"What?" I said in a high pitched voice, letting the a drag on for a lot longer than necessary. "No."

"Liar." He smirked, walking past me to a picture frame on my bedside table and then holding it up. "Is this the guy?"

I looked at the picture of Peter and I, hugging whilst smiling at each other. "Yeah, but he's not my boyfriend. I mean, he used to be, but he moved to Devon. I hardly get to see him any more, only when he visits his twin, my friend, Lucy. He came down last week, last night was his last night here until August."

"August isn't that far away." He said, smiling at me. "Only two months. You can introduce me to your friend Lucy though." He smirked. Just as I thought his caring side had arrived he took it back and fired another cocky remark.

"I know. I might if you're lucky." I said wittily. I then thought back to peter, sighed and looked towards the floor. I could tell he was grinning at me. I looked up to find I was correct. "Don't give me that look, Joey."

The grin stayed on his face, "I'm not giving you a look. I just know you like him." He said, letting the like drag on.

**Joey's POV**

"Fine." Lauren said, sighing in annoyance. I carried on grinning. "I kind of like him, a little bit. I used to have a huge crush on him when I was thirteen, but now I'm just... I'm unsure, you know. He lives so far away and I know he will meet someone else soon enough. I'm hanging on to empty hope."

"I know what you mean." I said, nodding my head and taking a seat on her bed. "I was completely smitten with this girl called Bethany once. We dated for a while but she moved to Wales. I could have tried harder to make it work, but I guess that's not my style, you know?"

I couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy erupt within me when she admitted she liked him. It's insane, I know, I hated her when we were kids and after knowing her for a mere half an hour again she is making me feel this way.

"I'm sorry about that." Lauren said. "Do you have a girl friend right now?"

I don't know why she asked this, but as she did, she went red. Oh well, I haven't seen her since I was ten, I guess she thinks we have a lot to catch up on.

"Nope." I said, popping the p, shrugging. "Are all of the bedrooms up here, or?"

"Just us and a guest room. The bathroom is the first door on the left when you reach the top of the stairs on our floor. We are completely alone." She admitted. This turned me on, if anything was to happen, it wouldn't be all bad. I got lost staring at her chest again before she coughed.

I looked away awkwardly. The awkwardness spread into the silence we had engaged in. It seemed to last forever, until Tanya shouted from downstairs and broke the silence.

"Lauren, Lunch is ready. I've got your keys here, too, Joey." She called.

"Thanks Tanya, coming." I called back. Lauren smirked at me.

"You're way too polite." She said.

"Hey, manners cost nothing, all right." I smirked, letting her know I was joking. "Come on." I took her hand guiding her in front of me and then let it go as she walked away. I was lost in a trance, looking at her elegant long legs descend the landing onto the stair case.

"You can stop staring at my bum as well." She said confidently before I laughed and followed her downstairs.

Lauren Branning really is something. A good something.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Sorry this is later than expected. I altered it to get some more Joey/Lauren moments into it. It seems no one is appreciating the wait, haha. I hope this chapter can get a better turn out. If it can't, I may cut this short and finish it in the next few chapters. Enjoy reading anyway and thanks for the reviews. Please leave another! :)**

**Joey's POV**

After six days of living in this house, I have to say I'm pretty used to the new living arrangement. When I think of my father, I can always find something to do to keep my mind away from the dreadful subject. Except for today. Today I actually have to go back to the house to get the rest of our things. She's refusing to face my father right now and I don't want to push her. She finally seems herself again, like I've got my mother back, I don't want to jeopardise that. Ben didn't feel he should come either as the majority of the stuff is mine or my mothers. He is so self centred sometimes. Fortunately for me, Lauren has agreed to come with me, her presence may break some of the tension.

"Lo?" I said, knocking on her bedroom door. "Are you almost done? I've been waiting nearly half an hour already, when you going to be ready, eh?"

"Just a minute!" She called back at me.

"You've said that three times already." I whined, banging my forehead against the door.

I've been waiting for this girl for what seems like a century. I don't understand why it's taking her so long. She hardly needs to dress to impress, unless she's going out when we arrive home later. Yes, I do consider this my home now, Tanya and the girls have made me feel so welcome.

"Lauren, come on!"

"Calm down, I'm ready." She said, opening her bedroom door.

I looked at her and shook my head. "It's about time."

"You know, I could always not come, you could go alone." She said, raising her eyebrows.

I gave her a small smile. "Sorry. Can we please go now, though? I just want to get this over with."

"Yeah, I suppose, remember patience is virtue Joseph." She smirked. I looked at her and she looked me up and down, "You look nice today, dude."

Lauren began walking towards the staircase and all I could do was watch her. Those long, tanned legs, miraculous hips and behind were staring right at me again. She just checked me out, complimented me and then proceeded to call me dude. This is one of the reasons why Lauren and I actually get on. We're a lot alike. But then we're so different. Does that even make sense?

"Joey, I'm waiting..." Lauren said. I noticed she had descended the last staircase whilst I was staring at her from the railings on the first landing.

"Right, sorry." I said, shaking my head from all thoughts.

. . .

**Lauren's POV**

"You're so lucky, though!" Joey said, turning the radio down a bit. I watched him drive with a puzzled look.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your mum works around the corner! If you wanted to see her, all you would have to do is walk five minutes. My mum works an hour away until seven. Same with my dad. You're lucky you get to see her whenever you want." Joey proclaimed.

I sighed, watching Joey as he kept his eyes on the road, "That's not true. My mum is always busy. If I were to go and see her she would tell me she'd talk when she gets home. I can't bother her. Then when she gets certain clients, she has to escort them all around the country, driving them around to her other branches. Booty's is a widely known salon, Joey. She has people relying on her. I rarely see my dad, he drops Oscar off and stays with my uncle for the weekend. I see him around but he's never got the time."

He took his eyes off of the road for a minute giving me a small frown before returning to the road. "If it's any help, when you don't feel like you have anyone, you can always come and talk to me." He put his hand on my leg and I blushed.

I glanced over to him and smiled, "Thanks Joe. Same goes for you."

"I might just take you up on that." He said.

"Good."

We left it at that and he removed his hand to change the gears. I instantly missed his touch.

Traffic is really bad on the motorway right now, so it's taking longer than Joey said it would to get to his house. It was backed up about half a mile on one of the main roads and that's the road he said leads to his house.

I sighed in frustration as I began to grow impatient. Joey looked at me, shaking his head, laughing a little.

"What could possibly be that amusing?" I asked flatly.

"You." He said simply.

"Me? How am I amusing?" I asked, now curious.

"I just find it funny that you're getting frustrated about traffic when you're not even driving. That's all."

"Well, Ha ha." I said bitterly.

"Grumpy? Me too." He said with a laugh.

I looked at him and smirked.

"I just really don't want to face my dad today." He added. "I'm still so angry at him.

"Don't worry about it." I said, giving him a sincere smile. "I know how it feels to have your parents split. It's the worst feeling. After a while you will just get used to it."

He looked like he was about to say something but decided against it. My eyes widened. We were going past the houses of parliament.

I screamed a little. "I have always wanted to draw the houses of parliament."

He looked at me like I was mad. "Why don't you just get a picture from the internet then and copy it?"

"It's not the same. I like drawing from my own observation." I didn't know what was wrong with me. I never open up about my art like this. I'm usually looking for any way out of talking about it.

We were still in traffic and didn't seem to be moving anywhere. Joey was on the phone to what sounded like his mum. I took out my sketch pad from my bag and a pencil, receiving a raised eye brow from Joey as if he was trying to ask why I even had it. I began drawing what I could.

**Joey's POV**

I finished my phone call around five minutes after Lauren began drawing. She had a basic sketch done out and she was adding finer details. She was so talented. I hadn't realised how good she was. It was mesmerising watching her.

"You're really good, you know." I said, watching her.

She looked at me then back down, lifting her sketch pad to her chest, as she blushed. "I'm really not."

"You are. Don't doubt yourself, babe." I don't know where that came from. I don't know why I called her babe.

Lauren smiled her thanks at me and shook her head. We began moving again and Lauren put her sketch pad back into her bag.

"This is my house." I said as we pulled into the drive way. It was a lot smaller than Lauren's and I suddenly felt a little self conscious. It was as if I felt she would think less of me because of it.

Lauren looked at me. "You okay? You look kind of annoyed."

"No." I said flatly. "My dad is home when he should be working. I don't want to see him."

"Just ignore him. That's what I'm here for, breaking the tension, remember." She said, nudging me. "We ought to go."

"Can't you just do it?" I asked.

"Your dad won't let a fifteen year old girl who he doesn't know into his house, Joe." She said. She got out of my car and made her way around to my door.

I watched her as she looked at me. She took my hand and attempted to pull me out.

"Joseph Mitchell, get out of this car right now." I smirked at her.

"Or what?" I asked.

"Or I walk away right now." She said. I noticed we were still holding hands. The sparks it sent up my arm were undeniably there.

I pulled her down onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist, our fingers still entwined.

"Now you can't." I whispered into her ear. I heard her gulp as she turned her head to face me.

I smirked at her and began leaning forward, which she appeared to be doing too.

"Joey! Welcome home son. I knew you would come to your senses!" My father interrupted us. Lauren jumped off of my lap and stood next to the car awkwardly, her face red, my father looked at her then back to me as I too got out of the car. "You brought a friend!"

"No, I ain't coming home, you can get that idea out of your head right now. In fact I don't consider this home. You're a waste of space." I spat.

"Phil, who is it?" Shirley, the woman my mother caught my father with a few weeks ago.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. "How could you?"

I walked past him, taking Lauren's hand and dragging her with me, to get the rest of our things before making a very swift exit.

I ignored his pleads for me to come back. He wasn't worth my time any more.

. . .

**Lauren's POV**

"I can't believe him!" Joey yelled as soon as we were off of his estate. I could see his knuckles turning white.

"Joe, calm down." I said cautiously. I put my hand on his leg in an attempt to comfort him. I felt him let go of his tension somewhat.

"How am I supposed to calm down when he had that woman with him? Tell me Lo. How am I supposed to be calm over something like that when just a few weeks ago my parents were fine and happy? I can't calm down."

I sighed and looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry," I began

"No, I'm sorry." Joey said quietly. "It's just... hard. I shouldn't take it out on you."

I looked at Joey's profiled face. He looked really sad and in a way it made me sad. It's not every day that I see a boy have a look of sadness written all over his face. Not only was there sadness, there was also anger and fury.

"I know." I said softly, finding my hands interesting.

Joey looked at me, with this sort of softness in his eyes. It was cute. The car was silent for a few moments.

"We should get moving again, yeah?" He said, putting the key in the ignition and turning it. We had stopped off at the side of a road when Joey's anger was getting a little out of control.

"Yeah." I agreed, shaking my head and looking forward.

I glanced over at him as he started backing out of the driveway. Poor Joey. He seems so vulnerable right now and I sense he doesn't open up to many people. He seems to possess some pent up tension. His eyes, they're those kinds of eyes that could make anybody melt and gush about, just like you would with a puppy. It's strange because I usually don't get reeled into any traps when someone gives me the puppy dog eyes, but if Joey were to give me them, I'd definitely cave.

The ride home was quiet, Joey focussing on the road. The only sounds heard was the radio playing at a low volume. It was soothing in a way. Every now and then I'd look at Joey. His face had the same expression it had done the whole ride. I felt him glance at me a few times, but that was all. Usually I'd find something like that somewhat creepy, but for some odd reason, I didn't.

Joey pulled into the driveway of my house. "I don't think I'll ever get over how amazing this is." He said, laughing a little.

I smiled. "You will. The novelty soon wears off. I find how big it is time consuming to walk up.

Joey looked at me, his small smile turning into a grin, "Time consuming? Really, Lo?"

"Yes Joe, time consuming." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Lazy." He said before opening the door.

I got out of the car and looked at him standing by the other side. "I'm far from that. I just don't think the size of the driveway is necessary."

"You're joking, right?" He said, looking at me like I was dumb.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren..." Joey said, walking over to me from the other side of the car. "You really can be delusional."

I mocked hurt then smiled so he knew I was joking. "Quiet, you."

He smirked at me, leaning his arm next to me on the car.

"I don't think so." He said, looking down and shaking his head. He walked to the boot of the car and popped it open. I followed suit.

I got a box out and placed it on the ground. "Don't test me."

"I'm not." He said simply before taking out another box.

This is fun. I never really get to banter with anyone. Sure, Peter, Whit, Lucy and I have our fair share of banter, but this is different. I have Joey living here, so I can banter with him whenever I fancy. The question is whether or not I should though. Some people call it banter whilst others call it flirting. When Peter and I do it, it's flirting, when Joey and I do it, I see it as two friends teasing each other.

Clearing my thoughts, I turned to look at Joey again. He was putting another box down on top of the previous one he had put on the ground. I watched as he stood back up and something caught my eye. I looked carefully at his left pocket as subtly as possible. It looked like a little box, but what was it?

I watched Joey close the boot. His movement made his trousers shift in a way that caused the thing in his pocket to poke halfway out. I looked carefully once again. The box was red and white. I then realised what it was.

"Joey... you smoke?" I asked, looking from the cigarette carton.

"Huh? What? No." He choked out.

"Joseph." I said, looking in his eyes and down to his pocket.

He looked down to where my eyes were.

"Those aren't mine, babe." The way he called me babe made my heart flutter. I couldn't dismiss this, though.

"Please don't lie to me." I said softly.

I grabbed one of the boxes from the floor and began walking to the house. Joey ran up to me and pulled me by my waist, turning me around. There are the sparks again.

"I can explain..." He said, his hands still on my waist. I looked down at his hands then back to his eyes. He quickly removed them and bit down on his lip nervously. He was so hot when he did that. "Sorry."

"Joey, you don't need to explain to me. I'm not your mum or your girl friend." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He shook his head. "I know, but I... I want to."

"Okay then..." I said, nodding my head for him to continue.

He sighed heavily and walked over to the car, leaning against it again. I looked up at him, my head tilted in confusion. I put the box down and walked over to him.

"You okay?" I asked, nudging him a little.

He looked at me, a hurtful expression on his face. "I don't smoke. Well, not usually. I bought the pack the day I found out my dad was cheating. A friend at school told me that smoking relieves stress and it's good to do when you're angry. But I haven't smoked one. I just have them around in case."

I sighed and put my hand out. "Give me them."

"What no, Lo I need them!"

"No, you don't. Please give them me."

We stood there staring at each other. My hand was still put out. He took a deep breath and handed the cigarettes over. I put them in my own pocket. I could discard them later.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Lauren?"

"Yeah?" I responded to his soft voice.

"Thank you." He said, smiling a little.

"Hey," I said, reaching over to rub his arm in comfort. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know, don't worry." He said, smiling again.

I looked at him, thinking about what I should say. Word vomit erupted.

"If there's anything I can do to help you, or if you ever need to talk to me, you can." I said in the most sincere voice.

I mentally face palmed. That was so cheesy and romantic. I was surprised at his reaction, though.

He smiled at me before leaning over, placing his forehead against mine. "Right back at you."

He pulled away, still smiling at me before walking to the boxes and picking one up.

"Come on then." I said.

I couldn't help but smile when I remembered what happened earlier today. Was it me or were me and Joey just centimetres away from kissing? I shook the thought from my head. It's against the rules, Lauren, you know that.

**A/N - Your thoughts? :) What do you want to see next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lauren's POV**

"Enjoy!" Sharon said, placing a large bowl of spaghetti with meatballs in the centre of the table.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Looks nice."

"Thanks, Lauren." Sharon replied, rubbing my shoulder before sitting next to Abi and Ben.

"It tastes nice, too." Joey cut in, his mouth full.

"Manners, Joey." Sharon said, screwing her face up at the sight.

Joey looked guilty as he chewed his food and swallowed it. "Sorry." He breathed.

Looking around the table, I noticed everyone was already eating and I had yet to put any food on my plate. I reached for the spoon in the bowl at the centre of the table and grabbed a couple of spoons of spaghetti, slapping it on my plate. I took my fork and twirled the spaghetti around it. I glanced up at my mother who was cutting up her pasta and I had to laugh.

"So, kids," my mother said, looking from me to Joey then Ben to Abi, "how are you guys getting along?"

"Good." Joey and I said at the same time before smiling at each other. Abi and Ben agreed.

"Yeah," Joey said, nodding his head, "we're pals, right Lauren?"

"Right!" I said happily.

It was true after all.

Nine days. Nine days is how long Sharon, Joey and Ben have been living here. Nine days is all it took for Joey and I to gain a great friendship; so great to the point it's like we've been friends for years. Since going with Joey to go get some of his stuff at his father's house the other day, we've been hanging out every night since then, just talking and shooting the breeze.

"Oh, that's so good! I'm glad the two of you get along." Sharon said, smiling at the pair of us.

Joey and I both smiled at his mother and then proceeded to eat our dinner. I have to admit, I find Joey's smile contagious. I've noticed that whenever he smiles, I end up smiling with him. My lips can't even stay straight, they always, no matter what, curve into a smile when he's smiling. I liked it, though. It's refreshing having someone to hang out with and laugh with all the time. I wasn't so sure this living arrangement would work out or be any fun, but I was wrong.

After finishing our dinner, I nudged Joey in the arm and then nodded my head toward the stairs. He smiled at me, understanding what I meant and nodded his head.

"Let's go," he said.

We headed up the stairs quickly and both went into my bedroom. I shut the door behind us and looked at Joey, smirking.

"Spill." I said, walking over toward my desk chair and taking a seat.

Joey grinned and sat in my beanbag chair against the wall, resting his hands on the back of his head, "What ever are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes before crumpling up a piece of paper on my desk before throwing it at him, "You know what I'm talking about, Casanova."

Joey went on a date with Lucy last night. He didn't get home until late last night and he has yet to tell me the details of what happened.

"Casanova?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, Casanova. I saw all the girls you're in pictures with." I said, winking at him.

He laughed, "They're all just friends. I've never tried to even get a date with them or intended to."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes once again, "Spill."

"Well…" he said, sitting up a little on the beanbag chair.

"Well…?" I said, getting excited.

"The date was good… really good…" he said, sounding a little unsure.

I sighed, "But?"

"But… she's so whiny and bitchy. Not to mention clingy." He said, disappointed.

I cringed, "That doesn't really sound like a good mix of characters."

"It's not. Believe me." He said, his eyes wide, shaking his head.

"I know she can seem like that at times, but it's not all of the time..." I said.

"You see, when I asked her on the date, she seemed genuine." He said, starting to cringe himself.

I laughed a little, "Maybe she was just nervous?" I suggested.

He shook his head, "Doubtful. She was all over me."

I sighed.

We stayed silent for a moment after that little conversation, but it wasn't an awkward silence, thankfully. I get nervous when there's an awkward silence. Don't ask me why, I just do.

"So…" Joey said, smiling at me, "How are you and Peter?"

I sighed, "We're okay."

And it was just that. Just okay. We haven't been talking as much since Joe, Sharon and Ben moved in because I'm always so occupied. Either I'm at work, or I'm with Joey, or I'm with the girls. I know Peter's upset about the whole situation of Joey moving into the house because he's competition and Peter thinks Joey's going to try and get with me, but I told him it's not even like that. It really isn't. He hasn't been talking to me as much now since I've been talking to him less, and when I go to talk to him, he doesn't answer until hours later. And I have to admit; it makes me a little sad. Peter is my boy, you know? I tell him everything. He was my first kiss… he was who I lost my virginity to... he was my first crush. Obviously he's special to me.

"You sure you guys are okay?" Joey asked, not sounding convinced.

I smiled, "Yeah, we're fine."

Lauren, you liar.

**Joey's POV**

Right now, Lauren and I are talking about our love lives and I think she's lying to me about hers. She says her and Peter are okay, but the look on her face is telling me different. After she told me that they were just okay, she had this look on her face, a look of sadness of sorts and annoyance as well. What I'm wondering is if Peter's not treating her right or something, because if he is, I will gladly give him a piece of my mind.

I know it hasn't been long since I've moved in, but Lauren and I have this great friendship that I've never been able to find in any girl because every girl I try to be friends with _always _wants to go out with me. It never fails, really. I'll befriend a girl and then two days later she's all over me, wanting me to take her out on a date and what not. Then there's Lauren. Lauren is different. She doesn't dribble over me and she is actually a friend. She's not trying hard to get a date with me; she's not even trying at all.

I honestly wasn't sure about this whole arrangement. I wasn't sure if I'd even like Lauren since I wasn't really a fan of her when we were kids, but obviously people change as they grow up and I feel as if we both changed in a good way. We both get along great, we can talk without having any awkwardness, and it's just refreshing having a friend that's a girl who I can actually have a real conversation with and just hang out with without having to worry about any funny business.

Now, I know. I know it's weird for a boy to find girls liking me annoying. Any other boy would think that's the best thing ever, but not me. Girls that claim to have a crush on me only do because of my looks, not because they know me. They know my cover, but they don't care to read the pages inside. They don't care to really get to know me. Sounds cheesy, doesn't it?

I sighed and looked at over at Lauren. She was scribbling in something that looked to be like a journal of some sorts. I got up and walked up behind her, leaning over to take a glimpse of the pages.

"What you drawing?" I asked as I started to grab the book from in front of her to get a better look, but failed miserably when Lauren swatted my hand away.

She looked up at me, her book pressed against her chest, "Never touch my book."

I raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"Because it's my book and it's for my eyes only." She said simply, holding the book tighter to her chest.

I went to grab the book again, but Lauren slapped my hand away. Before I could try and grab it again, she placed it in a drawer in her desk.

"What? Is it like a diary or something?" I asked.

"Sort of. I guess. I just draw things in it every once in a while. When I need to vent, I like to draw in it." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't need some stupid book, Lauren. You have me. Vent to me!" I said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little.

She smiled at me and then bit her lip, "Joe, I know that. But…"

Suddenly I felt my test tighten and a fluttery feeling in my stomach. Lauren… her smile… I just… I just got… butterflies? Lauren has a great smile, I'll admit that, but it's never given me butterflies. Maybe it was that lip bite? This is weird.

I quickly snapped out of it and pulled myself together.

"But what?" I asked.

"Some things you just want to keep to yourself, you know?" She finally said.

"Right. I understand." I said, smiling at her.

Yes, I understand. But… is it weird that I'm kind of hurt that Lauren won't tell me those things she wants to keep to herself? I feel like that is weird because we've only really been friends for such a short time. These past couple of days, I've literally told her everything. I've told her secrets I haven't even told my old friends. I've told her stories, embarrassing things that have happened to me, and some other personal things. Why can't she do the same thing with me?

"Good. I'm so glad you understand," she said, giving me another smile.

Butterflies. I felt them again. This time it was more intense. The fluttering in my stomach was so overwhelming that it was sort of painful. My chest was tighter than before and I felt like I was getting short of breath. I felt like I was going to pass out right there. This was weird. This was very weird. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Oh god. I hope Lauren doesn't notice.

"Joe… Are you okay?" Lauren asked, looking at me worriedly.

Words Joey… make words with your voice, now!

I cleared my throat, "Yeah. I'm great!"

I turned around quickly and paced for a moment, trying to get myself back to normal. Lauren stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to me. She grabbed my arm, causing me to stop my pacing.

More butterflies.

She placed her hand on my forehead and looked at me with concerned eyes, "Joey, you feel hot."

She moved her hand from my forehead to my right cheek and then to my left one.

"You're really red, too. Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" she asked.

Sick? Maybe that's it! Maybe I suddenly just came down with something, maybe. Maybe these weren't butterflies at all. Maybe the spaghetti my mother made for us all just upset my stomach. But that doesn't explain why I got butterflies when Lauren touched me. What I want to know is why all of a sudden am I getting this feeling? Lauren has smiled at me countless of times and she's touched me countless of times as well. I never felt anything. Maybe it really is the food doing this to me. Maybe Lauren touching me and smiling at me is making it worse. Oh, who am I kidding? How is that even possible?

"Yeah, I think the spaghetti sort of upset my stomach a little bit." I said, holding my stomach.

"Come on," Lauren said, pulling me toward her bed, "Lie down."

I was hesitant, and Lauren being Lauren, she rolled her eyes at me, "Come on. I'll lie down with you."

Now I was even more hesitant. I want to think this feeling is from dinner not agreeing with my stomach, but I really don't think that's it. But, I really actually wasn't feeling that great at the moment, so I decided to lie down.

After I lied down on the right side of Lauren's bed, she got in bed next to me and smiled.

Here they come… wait for it…

No butterflies.

Okay, now I'm just really confused.

I smiled back at her and turned onto my side so I was facing her and she did the same so she was facing me.

She blinked twice and yawned, "I'm kind of tired.

I nodded my head, "Me too. Do you want me to leave so you can go to bed?"

She shook her head, "No. Stay."

"You sure?" I asked.

She smiled at me, again… no butterflies this time. Strange. She pulled her blanket over us and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why would I want my best friend to leave me?" She asked.

I grinned, "I'm your best friend? What about Whit and Luce?"

I met Whitney as well as Lucy the other day and she seems like the type that would get pissed if Lauren had another best friend besides her.

Lauren laughed, "They're my best friends, but you are too. It's weird. I don't usually become close with people as quick as I did with you."

"Well, I guess I'm just special, huh?" I said, smirking.

"Don't get cocky on me, Joseph. I can easily take back what I just said." She said.

I shook my head, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry."

"You better be." She said, pushing my shoulder playfully.

I laughed and then we went silent. We looked at each other for a moment, and I could tell Lauren was tired.

"I know you're about to fall asleep, but you're my best friend, too. I mean, I have my old ones… but just like you, I'm allowed to have more than one best friend." I said quietly.

Lauren smiled at me, looking at me with drowsy eyes, "Good."

I was about to say something, but then Lauren closed her eyes.

"Lauren?" I whispered.

"Mm?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"I'm going to go back to my room and let you sleep." I said, moving the blanket off of me slowly.

"No," She whined, now opening her eyes.

I looked at her, dropping the blanket over me again, "But you're falling asleep!"

"Stay with me." She said, closing her eyes again.

I looked at her for a moment and sighed before lying my head back down on the pillow.

After a few minutes, Lauren was out. Her breathing was slow and her chest was moving up and down. She was fast asleep. Watching her sleep was making me tired; so tired that I ended up closing my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her and drew her closer to me, her bum against my crotch, my head buried in the crook of her neck.

This is a sleeping position I could get used to.

**A/N - Thanks for reviews on the last chapter. Sorry no kiss, I don't want to rush into it, I tried to get a bit more jealous Joey into there. No update until Sunday now, I'm out all day tomorrow. The first kiss will be coming on Sunday, so there's something to look forward to, leave your thoughts in a review?:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lauren's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my bedroom door squeaking open. Still have asleep, I sat up a little to see who was interrupting me. It was my mum.

"Mum?" I said, my voice sounding somewhat squeaky.

She was staring at me sternly and now I was confused. She averted her gaze towards the sleeping figure which lay beside me. I followed her eyes.

Oh no. Joey. He lay facing me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I hadn't noticed until I looked.

"Mum, it's not what it looks like." I assured her.

"Hallway, now." She ordered, pointing her index finger out of the door.

She shook her head, a clear indication that she didn't believe me. I prised Joey's arms open and with a little force he let me go.

"Mum, I swear, it's not. Joey and I were talking last night and he wasn't feeling too well, so I told him to lie down on my bed for a while. I lay next to him and we just talked. I guess we both ended up falling to sleep. There's nothing more to it, I promise, you should know me better by now." I said, looking her in the eyes.

She stared at me for a moment, almost as if she was studying me; studying the expression on my face to see if she could see anything that wasn't truth written on my face.

She sighed. "Okay, I believe you."

"Good," I said, smiling. "Besides, you know I have a little thing going on with Peter.

She smirked and raised her eyebrows... Oh here we go.

"How are you two?" She asked, looking interested.

"Let's talk about it over breakfast." I said, blushing a little. "What time is it?"

She looked down at her watch, "Six O'clock."

My eyes widened, "In the morning?"

I knew it was the morning; it was just a rhetorical question. My mother should know by now never to wake me up in the summer holidays.

"Of course. You know I like to be up early, sweetie." She proclaimed. "Now, let me make you breakfast, you can tell me about you and Peter."

"Ooh, midnight snack, fun." I smirked raising my eyebrows.

I chose to ignore the Peter comment. He was honestly the last person I wanted to talk about now since he's hardly been speaking to me. Then again, maybe my mother will give me some good advice. Plus, Sharon doesn't go to work until half past seven, maybe I can get her input too.

. . .

My mum placed a plate with a bacon sandwich on it. It smelt so good.

"Thanks mum." I said before taking a bite of my food.

"You're welcome, sweetie," She began, smiling, "Now, about you and Peter."

I went to open my mouth to speak, but Sharon cut in before I could.

"Ooh. Who's Peter?" She asked, suddenly looking a lot more interested as she perched down next to me on the table.

"Lauren's boyfriend." My mum said, raising her eye brows at Sharon.

"He's not my boyfriend." I corrected her. "We're just... together. Sort of. It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it, honey?" Mimi asked, looking at me concerned.

"Well," I began before I was interrupted.

"Sorry, darling, before you start telling Sharon the story, I have to ask. Would you like some breakfast?" My mum asked, directing the latter to Sharon.

"No thanks Tan. I can make it myself." She said, getting up, smiling.

"Oh no, I insist, I'll do it." My mum said, ushering Sharon back to her seat.

Sharon smiled at my mum and then she turned back to me, "Okay. Why is it complicated, honey?"

"Well," I sighed, playing with the crusts of my sandwich, looking up at her. "Peter lives all the way down Devon. He only comes to Walford every few months. He's my best friend, Lucy's, twin. I think you've met her. I've knew him since I moved to Walford, when I first saw him, I was smitten. I had such a huge crush on him for the longest time. Then earlier this year he left. Just before he left, we would go on dates, he was my first kiss. My first everything, actually." I admitted, a fierce blush on my cheeks. "We never officially got together, but when we are together, we still do things couples would do."

"There's a but to this situation, isn't there?" Sharon asked.

I nodded, "He's jealous. Jealous of Joey."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"I don't know. He's jealous of the time Joey and I have spent together. I've told him countless times that we're just friends and that's it, but he's still jealous. There's not even anything going on between Joey and I. Even if there was, me and Peter aren't together anyway, I bet he flirts with all of the girls down there. He hasn't been speaking to me as much as he used to and now it's really putting me on a downer because I really like him."

"You know," Sharon said, nodding her head, "This sounds familiar to a situation Joey was in not that long back."

I looked at her confused. Joey had a situation like this? Why was I not aware already? With everything Joey has told me, I figured he'd told me everything. Why would he leave this out?

"Really? What happened?" I asked, now curious.

"Joey was dating this lovely girl, Bethany. She was such a sweetheart and he really liked her. She moved away during the time they were together. They must have been together for at least a year. Joey was heartbroken, I've never seen him like that with a girl before her. They did everything they could to make it work. It lasted until a few months ago. She was getting jealous of all of the girls Joey had as friends and they just grew apart. It happens, sweetie." She said, explaining the whole story.

Bethany. He had mentioned her the day we met. I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest. He never went into detail. He passed it off as some kind of fling. I can't believe him, after everything we have told each other, he left such a relevant piece of information out.

"I don't want that to happen between Peter and I." I said, frowning.

"Well, honey, you should try and talk to him. Ask him to come down here for a few days. He could stay in the guest room across the hall from yours and Joey's." My mum cut in.

I thought about it for a moment. That would be nice, actually. That way I could assure him that I'm his and he's mine.

"Really? You wouldn't mind, mum?" I asked excitedly.

"Not at all. Just no funny business, if you know what I mean." She said, wiggling her eyebrows, herself and Sharon giggling.

"Mum, just no." I said, disgusted.

Yes, I do speak to my mum about this sometimes, but it's always plain awkward. Whitney is usually my go to girl when it comes to my sex life. She was the first person I told when I'd lost my virginity, had my first kiss and other things of that nature.

"Sorry," she said, laughing, "give him a ring later. I'm sure he'll be pleased to come for a few days."

I nodded my head and smiled at Sharon and my mum.

"You're right. Thanks guys. I'll ring him later." I said before getting from my seat and rushing upstairs.

When I got upstairs I ran to my room and jumped on the bed repeatedly.

"Joe, wake up! Wake up!" I said, jumping up and down.

No response.

I fell to my knees and shook him, "Wake up!"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He groaned groggily, pulling the covers above his head.

"Yes." I nodded, removing the blanket from his face, turning it towards me. "It's time for you to wake up! I have stuff to tell you."

"Lo," He sighed, frustrated, before turning himself over so he was facing the wall.

"Joey, look at me." I said, gripping his shoulder.

He shrugged me off.

"Joey..." I said, flipping his body over, before straddling his waist.

He looked up at me, wide eyed.

"This is what I need to do for you to pay attention to me? Really, Joey?" I huffed, crossing my arms, looking down at him.

Joey smirked and threw his hands behind his head, showing his immaculate biceps. "I kind of like this position."

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a disapproving look. "You're such a guy."

"That I am." He agreed, nodding.

**Joey's POV**

Lauren is on top of me. I repeat, Lauren is on top of me. Yeah, remember those feelings from last night? They have resurfaced. That fluttery feeling is taking over in my stomach and I have this huge urge to touch her. Not in a sexual way, no, but just to feel her. I want to see if my hands tingle like they did with Beth.

I don't know why I'm feeling like this... I really don't. It's weird how it's just all of a sudden. Yeah, Lauren is sweet, and nice, and adorable, and beautiful, and sexy as hell, need I say more? But again, why so sudden? That's a question I have been thinking of since I want answers and I just don't know hot to get them.

Lauren climbed off of me and I ultimately missed the connection.

She sat beside me. "Do I have your attention now?"

I nodded.

"Well," She said excitedly, jumping up and down a little, "My mum said I could invite Peter to stay over for a couple of days! Isn't that exciting?"

"What? Why would she say that?" I said, sitting up quickly. Lauren looked at me confused and I shook my head. "Never mind. I mean, isn't that a bad idea? I mean, our mothers are worried about us having sex because we're teenagers with hormones, but this is who you like! The one you, you know, with."

Lauren laughed at me and bit her lip a little, "Joey, my mum said he could stay in the guest room. So what if we have sex? I've had sex with him before in the house."

"You have?" I asked surprised.

I don't know why this surprised me so much. Maybe because Lauren gives off this innocent vibe but she's something else.

"Of course I have." She said, smiling.

"While your mum's in the house? How does she not hear you?" I asked now curious.

"Well, I'm not usually loud." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Obviously he's doing something wrong then." I said.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"If he was any good, you'd be making noises. Moaning, breathing heavy, saying his name… stuff like that." I stated flatly.

I can't believe I'm being so open about this. But, I do have a point, right? He's obviously doing something wrong.

"I can't make much noise, though," she sighed, "my mother would hear and then all hell would break loose."

"So, how do you let all those emotions bottled up in you then?"

She looked at me for a moment, her mouth opening and closing and her bottom lip twitching a little.

"New subject," she said, awkwardly.

I smirked and mentally gave myself a high five. Looks like I won that little discussion. Banter. How I love to banter with Lauren. I love how she never gives up a fight at first and then she ends up caving. I love how she tries, even though we both know who's going to win, she still puts the effort in.

"So, are you going to invite him over?" I asked, now getting serious.

"I think so. I just don't know if he'll come." She said, sounding sad.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No reason." She said quietly, looking down.

Something was wrong. Lauren really was lying to me last night when she said her and Peter were okay. Why wouldn't she just tell me that? She knows our friendship is already to the level where we can tell each other things, even if it's not been that long since we've became friends.

"Hey," I said softly, putting my finger under her chin and tilting it up so she was looking at me. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Peter's kind of mad at me and hasn't been talking to me a lot since I've been spending time with you." She trailed off.

"Lo," I said, not realising what to actually say.

"He's jealous of you for some reason. I don't really know why." She admitted.

"You did tell him we were just friends, right?" I inquired, looking into her eyes, she has pretty eyes.

"So many times. I'm hoping if I invite him over, he'll see what we are, great friends." She said.

I nodded, "Yeah. He has nothing to be worrying over."

I think.

"But Lo," I said, looking at her with a look of hurt.

"What's up?" She asked concerned.

"Why didn't you just tell me all of this last night? We've been telling each other everything. Why keep something like this from me?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you everything if you don't tell me everything?" She fired back.

"What, I've said everything, you know everything." I said, feeling confused.

"You sure?" She asked, looking down.

"Lo, what's this about?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Bethany. Your mum told me everything. You'd mentioned her but details were always held back. It just goes to show you don't tell me everything so I don't need to tell you everything. Simple as that." She said, getting up from her bed.

"Lauren," I began, standing up, "I was going to tell you. I guess it slipped my mind."

"Joe, it's fine." She said, giving me a reassuring smile. "I was just saying. From now on, we tell each other everything and anything, deal?"

I returned the smile. "Deal."

**A/N - Hello. I hope you all had a good weekend! Thank you for all of the reviews and what not :)**

**I know you were all expecting their first kiss today, but my internet went down and only came back on just under ten minutes ago. I was originally planning on giving you two chapters today since I missed yesterday, however I feel it will be too late to post the next chapter today. So the kiss has been pushed back to tomorrow, where I will, without fail, give you two chapters. I am so sorry. Leave your thoughts in a review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lauren's POV**

I'm excited. Very excited. A few weeks ago, my mum told me I could have Peter over for a couple of days, today is the day he's coming. I haven't seen him in just over a month and usually I have to wait longer than a month to see him because he doesn't live in the area. So, it's safe to say, my excitement is through the roof today.

I hopped out of bed and ran to my wardrobe. I opened the door to my wardrobe, then the one that leads to Joey's room, pushing the clothes to the side when they got in the way. Luckily, Joey didn't have all of his stuff in his wardrobe yet, so it was easy for me to get through there. I then opened his wardrobe door and ran over to his bed, where he was lying down, fast asleep.

"Joey!" I said, jumping onto his bed and shaking him.

No budge. God, this is an every morning routine it seems, he never wakes up. I always come to wake him, no matter how I try to do it, it is a near impossible task. He could sleep through a tsunami and wouldn't know any wiser. He is such a heavy sleeper.

"Wake up." I said, grabbing the blanket covering him and pulling it off.

I was about to continue my ritual in getting him to wake up, but my mouth wouldn't form any words or sounds at all, nor would my body move. Joey was in nothing but his boxers and this was the first time I have actually gotten a good view of his body. He was sculpted, extremely sculpted. He had a body that no seventeen year old in this world should have. Six pack abs, toned muscular arms and legs, boxers that hug his already impressive manhood.

Wait, why am I even thinking like this? I shook my head, checking myself back into reality and began shaking him again.

"Joey! Come on, wake up! Today's a day you can't sleep in." I said, taking the pillow from underneath his head and flopping it onto his stomach.

He groaned and took the pillow off of him and threw it at my head. "Let me sleep, woman."

I rolled my eyes and threw it back at him. Instead of throwing it at me again like he usually did, he put it under his head, resuming his previous position.

"Joey," I sighed before lying my head next to his, bringing us face to face. "Come on. Today's an important day for me."

He opened his eyes and looked me in my own. We were very close to each other and believe it or not, this was a regular occurrence. I've realised Joey's lack of personal space was something that was included in this friendship. I don't really mind it.

"What time is he coming here?" He asked, his voice raspy.

His sleepy voice; I like that voice. I like it a lot. It was almost as sexy as Peters.

"Well," I said, moving a piece of his hair from his face. He had a bed head. "He should be here in about an hour or so and I want you to be awake for when he arrives so you can get acquainted."

"Lauren, do you even realise what time it is? Nobody should be awake this early during the summer holidays. Why is he coming so early anyway?"

"Joey," I laughed, "It's almost afternoon."

"What's your point?" He asked, not looking so amused.

I rolled my eyes. "My point is, it's too late for you to be sleeping right now, you need to get up. Let's go."

I got up from his bed and stood there, looking at him as I waited for him to get out of bed, he of course refused.

"Joseph Muriel Mitchell, I swear if you don't get your ass out of that bed right now, there will be consequences." I said, a stern tone clear in my voice.

A grin immediately grew on Joey's face before he started laughing hysterically, causing me to laugh.

"Joey, it's not funny!" I said, trying to subside my giggling.

He was still laughing as he sat up on his bed, "But it is, Lauren Paige Cross, I can't take you seriously. I'm sorry."

"I can't take you seriously, like, ever, because your middle name is Muriel." I said, smirking.

"Hey!" He said, now standing, "I didn't choose my middle name, talk to my mum about it."

I laughed, "I know, I'm joking."

"You better be." He said, biting his lip.

I wish he wouldn't do that. I really wish he wouldn't. He's standing in front of me, practically naked, he has a bed head and he is biting his lip. There's only so much I can handle when someone as attractive as Joey is standing in front of me looking undeniably sexy with no intentions on being so right now. That was Joey for you.

"You need to get ready." I finally said, gesturing to his body, "Put some clothes on."

He stretched his arms, his muscles in them and his stomach becoming flexed with his movement. I had to look away because if I kept staring I'd become flustered. I don't know why this is, really. I don't like Joey. I like him as a friend and sure, I find him attractive, but just because you're attracted to someone physically doesn't mean you feel attracted to them in the sense of being in a relationship with them. There have been moments between us where I've questioned whether or not we'd be a good match as a couple, but the answer is always no because I have Peter. Technically, Peter and I aren't together, but the distance between us holds us back. I guess you can say I'm single but not available.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Joey asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"What? I don't look good?" I asked, a mock offended look on my face.

"No, no! You look great in your," Joey practically screamed, walking up to me and grabbing my shoulders. He looked me up and down. "Piggy pyjama shorts, tank top and messy hair."

"Oh, shut up." I said, pushing him on his chest.

Apparently I pushed him hard enough to knock him down onto his bed and when he landed, he threw his hands behind his head and stared up at me.

"Feisty" He winked.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Just get ready."

With that, I walked from his room.

**Joey's POV**

Remember a couple of weeks ago when I was having that issue getting butterflies around Lauren and I blamed it on the spaghetti my mum made? About that...

Lauren is definitely the one giving me that feeling in the pit of my stomach, that tight, fluttery feeling that gave me physical pain. Are butterflies meant to be his painful? If so, I don't like it. I remember getting butterflies whenever I was with Beth or whenever she would touch me, but with Lauren it's completely different. The feeling Lauren gives me is stronger then the feeling Beth had given me and I've come to the conclusion that I may just like Lauren.

I know I said that I'm happy Lauren isn't like the rest of the girls, coming after me and wanting to go out with me, but now I kind of wish she was like that. Lauren is a great girl. She's smart, funny, kind and she's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever lay eyes on. The connection between us is undeniable, but like always, whenever I like a girl something stands in the way. With Beth, it was her moving away. With Lauren, it's Peter, who isn't even her boyfriend.

I don't usually fall for a girl easily, but this time it's different. I don't know what it is, I really don't. I absolutely despised Lauren when we were little and now? Now, I actually think I may be crushing on her, a lot.

A knock on my bedroom door snapped me from my thoughts.

"Joey?" Lauren said, knocking for a second time.

"Yeah?" I said, grabbing the polo shirt I had laid on my bed.

"You ready?" She asked.

Before I could answer she walked in.

I raised my eyebrows at her before sliding my shirt on, "I could have been naked for all you know."

"You were practically naked this morning so it's nothing new." She fired back looking uninterested.

I laughed while buttoning my collar. "Do I look presentable enough for your boyfriend?"

"One, he's not my boyfriend. Two, you look handsome, like always. Three, how do I look?" She asked, spinning around so I could see her outfit.

She was wearing a wine coloured skater dress and her hair was in loose curls. Her legs looked extraordinarily long and I couldn't help but stare for a second before moving my eyes back up to hers.

"Wow." I said, almost inaudibly.

"Is that a good wow or a a bad wow?" She asked, looking a bit self-conscious.

I answered in the only way I could answer. I walked forwards slowly, moving my hands to rest on her waist, her looking at me questioningly.

"You look beautiful." I whispered. She blushed slightly and looked down. "You're blushing."

"I always blush when people compliment me." She whispered back.

"You must blush all the time around Peter. I'm sure he compliments you all of the time." I smiled. "What's wrong?"

She was hesitant. "What's wrong is that he never compliments me. Sure, sometimes he'll say I look great, but he never tells me I'm beautiful." She sighed.

"Are you serious?" I asked frustrated.

She nodded, not saying anything.

"Lo, why stay with him if he doesn't compliment you when you deserve to be complimented every minute of every day? You are beautiful." I said as she looked at me in shock.

Did I just make it obvious I like her? If that didn't, this definitely will.

I lifted her chin so she was looking into my eyes as they fluttered closed. I leaned in towards her, my hands back to her waist, pulling her closer. My lips fell onto hers not hard, but not soft. Lauren moved her hands up to my neck and they interlocked as she responded to the kiss. This was without a doubt the best feeling I have felt for a long time. Our lips moved in sync for a while before we were interrupted.

"Lauren, Peter's here." Tanya shouted up the stairs.

We broke apart, breathing heavily, Lauren's eyes darker than usual.

"Coming." Lauren shouted. "That never happened."

She walked out and I stood in a bit of a daze. I don't know why I had to do that. I have probably ruined our friendship. Nice one, Joey.

I followed her down the stairs closely, noticing the big smile which formed on her face. Even though I wish he wasn't here because he honestly doesn't deserve her, I smiled because I knew she was really happy. That's all I want. I want my best friend to be happy. If she's happy then I am too.

We both walked down the stairs together and there he stood at the bottom of the stairs, smiling widely as Lauren descended down the stairs.

"Baby!" Lauren said excitedly, running down the stairs now and jumping into Peter's arms.

Peter smiled and spun her around. "I missed you."

When he was spinning her around Lauren's face was towards me. I could tell she was happy and excited due to Peter's presence. He looks just as happy and thinking about it, I would never want to ruin something like that, just because I have some confusing feelings right now.

"I missed you" Lauren finally said, clearly obvious her grip got even tighter on Peter.

After what seemed like forever, Peter put Lauren down and they kissed. That one hurt. I had to keep my cool and be happy.

"Peter," Lauren said, wrapping her arm around his back, "This is Joey."

Peter put his arm around Lauren's waist and extended his free hand out to me. "Good to meet you."

I took his hand and shook it. "Likewise. I've heard a lot about you."

He looked at Lauren then back to me, "Well, I hope you've heard good things about me."

"Definitely." I said, nodding my head. "Lauren has nothing bad to say about you."

Lies.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression of me or anything." He said, smiling.

"Understandable. Don't worry, though. All Lo ever does is talk about you." I said.

That wasn't true, bur I was trying to get Lauren some brownie points so Peter would stop being jealous and they'd stop fighting with one another because of me.

He looked a bit surprised. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," I said, nodding my head.

Now there was an awkward silence. Oh no, I'm no good with these.

"So, um, want me to take your bags to the guest room?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Well, actually..." Lauren said, looking at Peter, biting her lip and then looking back to me, "I talked to my mum last night and she said Peter could stay in my room."

"WHAT?" I practically yelled, scaring the both of them. I cleared my throat again and looked at them nervously. "I mean, really? That's great. Now you two can have time alone."

I gave them a wink and they both chuckled.

"That's the plan." Peter said, rubbing his hand along Lauren's waist.

Get your filthy hands off of her was all that was running through my head right now. I'm going to try my best not to be bitter for Lauren's sake and because they do look happy, but I can't help it. I can't help that over the past couple of weeks I've come to the realisation that I do, in fact, like Lauren. I'll admit it, I like Lauren. No maybe, no might, I do. I'm positive about that now.

"Well, I can take your bags to Lauren's room." I suggested.

Peter nodded, picking his bag up from the floor and handing it to me. "Thanks, appreciate it."

I grabbed the bag from his hand and nodded, "It's no trouble at all."

. . .

I was in the living room, by myself, flipping through the channels on the TV. Nothing was on. I was bored. I felt bitter. Peter and Lauren have been together all day and now they're in her bedroom doing God knows what.

"Peter, dinner's ready." Tanya said, poking her head into the living room.

Finally.

I smiled, "Great."

While I was getting up from the sofa, Tanya popped her head back into the room, "Mind getting Lauren and Peter down, Joe?" She asked.

I sighed. "Not at all."

I shut the TV off and made my way to the staircase. I went up the stairs slowly, in no hurry to face Lauren and Peter. I guarantee they're doing something in her room which Tanya wouldn't approve of.

When I reached the top of the second flight of stairs, I walked down the hall to Lauren's door and knocked.

"Lo, dinner's ready, babe." I said, attempting to make Peter a little jealous at the way I had called her babe, but all I could hear was Lauren giggling.

I knocked louder this time. "You two,"

"Yeah?" Lauren called out, giggling uncontrollably.

I was about to talk until Lauren opened the door. Peter was holding her and tickling her. That's what was making her giggle. I sighed in relief. At least they weren't doing anything sexual. If I had interrupted an act like that, I think I'd be even more frustrated than I have been all day.

"Dinner." I said flatly.

Peter let go of Lauren and she was breathing quite heavily. "Okay. Do you know what we're having?"

"No." I said, quite annoyed. "Why don't you just come downstairs like normal people would and see for yourselves."

I began to walk away until I ended up stopping in my tracks when I heard Peter make a comment.

"What was that?" I asked, walking back up to him.

He stepped up to me, trying to stand tall, I had to laugh, though. This little fifteen year old was over a head smaller than me.

"I said, what's your problem?" He asked, acting all tough in front of Lauren.

I rolled my eyes, "I had a bad day. But that's nothing to your concern. Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry. Tan wants us to go down for dinner. Let's go."

Peter opened his mouth to retaliate until Lauren pulled him back.

"Baby, calm down." Lauren whispered, clinging to his arm.

He took a deep breath and nodded his head.

I leaned up against the wall and watched as they walked past me. They were holding hands, Peter in front of Lauren, I felt like I was going to be sick. As I watched them walk down the stairs, Lauren turned and looked at me.

"We'll talk about this later." She mouthed, looking confused and angry.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before banding my head against the wall. Great. Just what I need. Lauren yelling at me. This is going to be a long night.

**A/N - Hello again. This is your first installment of the day. The next will be coming some time before eleven tonight. What did you think? Glad they've kissed? Want to murder Peter yet? Any idea what might happen next? Leave your thoughts in a review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lauren's POV**

I watched uncomfortably as Joey and Peter kept glaring at each other from across the dinner table. It was only us three and my mum. Sharon was working late, Ben was with Lola and Dexter, Abi was with Jay. I could only assume the five of them were together. I definitely wasn't the only one that noticed the tension. Even my mother was looking at them strangely.

"Is everything okay?" my mum asked, cutting the silence. "You three are awfully quiet."

"Everything's fine." Joey stated flatly before shovelling some mashed potato in his mouth.

I looked at Joey and sighed. When I turned my head back around, I caught a glimpse of my mother looking at me, giving me a knowing look. God, I hate that look. I hate that look that tells you that she knows something. That look that says 'you better tell me what this is all about'. I think I speak for everyone when I say we all know that look.

"Are you sure?" My mum asked, looking from Joey, then to me, then to Peter.

We all nodded.

I knew something was wrong, all three of us did, deep down. Even my mum did. But what was it? I know it's the whole dispute between Joey and Peter just before dinner, but why did it happen and why did they both seem mad? I understand Peter's anger because jealous, but I don't get why Joey is so grumpy?

"Can I be excused?" Joey said, taking me from my thoughts.

"Honey, you've hardly touched your food." My mum said.

Joey shrugged. "I don't mean to be rude, it's really nice, but I'm not really hungry. I want to go to bed."

"What? Joey, no." I said.

"Yeah, I'm tired." He said because getting up from his seat.

"Joey." I said, eyeing him knowingly.

He knew the look. He knew that I wanted to talk to him still; he couldn't just forget it after not even twenty minutes. He's trying to get out of it. What a sneaky bastard.

"Darling, why do you care? If he wants to be excused then let him be. Go ahead, Joe." My mum said, looking at me before smiling at Joey.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Peter said, sounding annoyed.

Joey smirked at me, making me huff. "I don't care. I couldn't care less. Night Joey."

Everyone looked around in confusion from me, to Joey, but mainly me.

"Goodnight everybody." He said, throwing his hand up in a wave as he walked from the dining room.

"Do you guts know what's really wrong with him?" My mum asked, looking at Peter and I.

Peter shrugged. "No idea."

"Lauren?" She asked.

"I couldn't tell you." I sighed.

I actually couldn't. Something must be bothering him that he's not telling me. Did Peter say something to him? No, he couldn't have, he's been with me all day. The only other problem I could think that was bothering Joey was girl related. Had he found someone? Was it Bethany? Was he frustrated because it didn't work out for them? No, it's been a long time, that couldn't be it. Then again, what do I know?

After dinner, Peter, without my consent, volunteered us to do the dishes. I really didn't want to. I wanted for us to go to bed, well, for him to go to bed. I had to talk to Joey to see what all of this funny business was about. Though I know Peter doesn't usually go to bed until late, I figured that tonight for some random reason, he'd want to go to bed earlier.

I huffed as I began cleaning one of the dirty pans that was in the sink. I think it's funny how Peter volunteered us for this job and yet he's leaning on the breakfast bar, munching on an apple.

"Peter." I said, dropping the pan into the sink. "Are you going to help me or what? You said we would do this, so since it was your idea, you should help."

He took another bite from his apple, looking uninterested, "I'm the guest, aren't I?"

I looked at him with pure dismay. "You better be joking."

I was biting my tongue. I could have said a lot worse, but I limited myself, I'm not feeling up to fighting with him tonight.

He shrugged as he took another bite from his apple. "I'm not joking."

I turned the water off and stared at him with my arms crossed. Why was he acting like this?

"Why are you being such a twat?" I asked, this seemed to shock him.

"Excuse me?" He said, placing his apple core on the breakfast bar roughly.

"Did I stutter or...?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Lauren," He said, walking up to me, "You know I don't like being talked to like that, babe. Let's not argue, okay?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. I was livid, so unbelievably angry to the point I could feel my body temperature rise. If it were possible, steam would be coming from my ears right now, I'd also be spitting fire.

"Whatever." I said, turning back around to the sink before I began to clean again.

"Babe," He said, walking up from behind me and wrapping his arms around me, "I'm just messing with you."

I went to shrug him off of me but when his lips touched my neck, I bit my lip, stifling a smile.

"I'm sorry," He said against my neck, kissing it once more, "do you forgive me?"

I leaned my back into his chest and sighed. "I guess."

"Good, now give me a kiss." He said, taking me by the waist and turning me around.

I smirked, "Someone loved me today, huh?"

"I love you everyday." Peter said, leaning his forehead against mine.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Good."

And with that, I pressed my lips against his.

Notice how I didn't tell him I love him back. That's because I'm not too sure any more. When he kisses me, I don't feel that spark I once felt for some reason. When he touches me, I don't get all tingly like I once did. What was going on with me? Peter's a great person and I do care for him. I think I love him. Then again I might just like him. I'm so confused why all of a sudden the spark we've had for years is dimming out.

I pulled away from the kiss, giving him a small smile. "Let's finish the dishes then go upstairs, yeah?"

He nodded his head, smiling back at me, "Yeah."

**Joey's POV**

"Ty, I don't know what to do!" I practically shouted at the computer. Tyler and I had became friends during my time in Walford. He was safe.

He winced, "You like her obviously."

I rolled my eyes, "No shit."

Whenever I had a problem, I always used to go to Brandon for advice, when I lived at my dad's anyway. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but oddly enough, when it comes to romance, he's pretty decent with advice. I lost his number when I moved. My dad paid my contract on my phone before, but now I don't want anything to do with him, he cut that off. He took my phone off of me and so now I have lost everything I used to know. Fun.

"Honestly, I think you should tell her how you're feeling, man." Tyler said.

I sighed. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. Besides, our mum's made it clear that her and I aren't allowed to date." 

Tyler looked confused. "Why not? Lauren is dating Peter. Why can't you two date?"

"Technically, Peter isn't her boyfriend. But they think our hormones will go wild. You know the rest." I said, trailing off.

"Well, won't they?" Tyler asked, smirking.

I laughed and looked away from the computer. "Who knows."

"Oh, I think you do. Face it, Joey, Lauren is beautiful. You like her. You're not bad looking. She might like you too.

I looked back at the computer screen. "I don't think so."

"You'll never know if you don't confront her, Joey." Tyler said, shaking his head. "After your kiss earlier as well, you'll have some explaining to do anyway."

"You're right. I just need to find the right time." I agreed.

But what would be the right time? Peter is here for a couple of days, at least one of our mothers are home whenever we are, and it seems they like watching us like hawks. All I need is a minute or two alone with Lauren. But I'm really fucking nervous.

"Look, I have to go, we'll speak tomorrow." Tyler said.

I nodded my head. "Tomorrow."

Tyler ended the Skype call.

I leaned back in my desk chair, threw my hands behind my head, propped my feet on the desk and looked at the blank wall in front of me. I like Lauren, I really do. It hasn't been a long time since I started living here, little under a month, but I can't help my feelings.

Memories of that night Lauren and I came to an agreement to tell each other everything flooded my brain. Great, if I don't tell her, I will be violating that agreement.

_Knock knock._

I looked at my bedroom door. "Yeah?"

"Sweetie, it's mum, can I come in?" She said, her voice soft.

"Yeah." I said.

My mum opened the door and walked into the room. She took a seat next to me on my bed and looked at me.

"What's up?" I said, sitting up straight.

"I just wanted to come and see how you're doing." She said, a concerned tone in her voice.

I wanted to tell her what was bugging me, I really did, but I couldn't. If I did, I'd be breaking the one rule she and Tanya gave us.

I laughed, "Nothing. Just didn't have the best day."

"Why not?" She asked.

Make something up.

"I spoke to Beth." I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

She gasped. "You did? How did that go?"

"Yeah, went okay." I lied.

I hated lying, but I was good at it.

"What did you talk about?"

Damn it, mum.

"Just asked how she was doing." I said, nodding my head.

"Well, how is she?" She asked.

What is this, 21 questions?

I shrugged. "Good. She has a boyfriend now."

It was true. Yeah, I haven't spoke to her since the breakup, but according to Facebook as of two weeks ago, she's in a relationship. To be honest, I really don't care. I'm glad she's happy. As of right now, my feelings for Lauren are more important.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." She said, reaching over to cup my face. "Don't worry, okay? One day, you're going to find a girl that's right for you and she'll be the one. You might find her tomorrow or you may not find her for another ten years, but you will find her."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Right, well, I'm going to sleep. You should too. It's almost midnight." She said before walking to my door. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Night." I said.

I'm not one to lie to my mum. I'm really not. I just had to. I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her I have feelings for Lauren. I couldn't tell her Peter and I got in a tiny dispute before dinner. I couldn't tell her I'm jealous that Peter gets to be with Lauren. I couldn't tell her anything. It was eating me alive Shit, the only ones that know I have feelings for Lauren are Tyler and I. I can't keep this from Lauren.

There's also a problem; I don't want to tell her. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have. Our friendship means to much to me after only a few weeks. I don't know if the kiss has already ruined it. Usually, when I befriend someone, I never open up. Lauren is different. I want her. I want her to be mine and only mine, none of this Peter rubbish. I don't want to scare her away, though. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Things will get awkward and she probably won't even want to be friends with me any more let alone talk to me.

I sighed as I rubbed my face.

"What am I going to do?" I said aloud, feeling conflicted.

"About what?" A voice said, coming from my left.

I looked over to where the voice was coming from and there stood Lauren, leaned up against the wall next to my wardrobe.

"Lo," I said, a little surprised. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Well," she said quietly, walking towards me, taking a seat on my desk. "I had to be quiet. I didn't want to wake Peter."

I scoffed at his name coming from her mouth. Peter, what's so good about him? Wait, don't be jealous, Joey.

"Oh." I finally said and she gave me this look. I could really read the look like I normally could, but I was curious. "What?"

"What was with you tonight?" She asked sounding genuinely confused. "Why did you start with Peter?"

I looked at her wide-eyed. My mouth dropped open. "Why did _I _start with him? You're joking, right? He opened his mouth first, Lauren, not me, so don't come at me with that."

"Joe, you came at him." She said.

I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair, "I did not. He said something first."

Lauren looked down at the floor and back at me before sighing. "You're right. Why were you so grumpy?"

I knew why I was grumpy. I wasn't grumpy, I was jealous.

"I just don't really like the guy, Lauren." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "You can do so much better than him."

"Joey, Peter's a really nice person." She defended him.

"Sure." I said.

"Joey." She said, walking towards me, "What the hell is the matter with you? First the kiss this morning, which you obviously did to cheer me up however it was completely unnecessary, now this."

"Lauren," I sighed, looking at the floor.

This was it. I needed to tell her how I felt. I needed to let out all of my bottled up emotions.

"Joey, talk to me, tell me." She said sounding saddened.

This is it.

"I think I like you." I whispered, looking at the floor.

"You, you what?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

I looked up at her, "I like you. Well, I think I do, but I need to be sure..."

"Joey, you don't like me, trust me." She said, sounding a little panicked.

I shook my head. "I think I do, Lo."

"Why? Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Because, Lo!" I nearly shouted. I lowered my voice, calming my tone down. "Because whenever I'm around you, I get butterflies, like right now, I have butterflies. This morning, the kiss, I acted upon my feelings. It wasn't to make you feel better. It was to satisfy what I've been craving. That's you, Lo."

"Maybe you're sick. Maybe I make you sick!" She said.

She was trying to find an excuse for my feelings to not be feelings.

I shook my head. "Lo, you don't make me sick. These are butterflies. But I need to know if what I'm feeling is real or not..."

She looked nervous. "How?"

This was going to be tough to answer. How was I going to tell her I needed to kiss her without her freaking out? Well, I did it this morning.

"I just need to kiss you. Just one kiss. I felt it this morning, but I need it again, just to be sure." I said, nervously biting my lip.

She shook her head, "Joey, no. I'm with Peter." She really was hesitant, jumbling up her words. "I can't do that to him."

"You said it yourself. You guys aren't together. I just need one kiss, just to see. After that, we can move on with our lives and act like this never happened. I'll leave you alone. We can be friends. I just need this one kiss." I said, practically begging.

She was hesitant for a moment, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something, closing it shut before she could.

"One kiss." She finally said, her voice shaky. "That's it."

I sighed in relief, "One kiss. That's it."

She nodded her head, "Kiss me."

I nodded, swallowing hard. I walked to her and she took a step back.

"Don't be scared of me." I whispered, taking another step closer to her. This time she didn't step back.

When I was as close as I could be, I pushed her hair behind her ear, letting my hand linger there as she leant into it. I cupped her face in my hands. My fingers tangled in her hair as I leant down. Our lips were close, dangerously close, and I swear her eyes were coated with fear before it happened. Before the most amazing feeling in the world from this morning returned.

Our lips pressed together, using just the right pressure. It felt so right. The butterflies in my stomach went wild. They gave me a feeling so achingly painful that it felt good.

After a minute or so, we pulled apart slowly. But something happened. Lauren didn't pull away from me. She only pulled her lips away. Our foreheads were still very much pressed together and my fingers were still tangled in her hair. We stood like that for a few seconds, both breathing heavily when it happened, Lauren grabbed the back of my head with her one hand and pulled me in for another kiss. This time the kiss much more searing.

Our lips were pressed together hard, both of us holding onto each other, our lips moving together in perfect synchronisation. All I could hear was my heart beating loudly, the smacking of our lips, the heavy breathing we were both doing.

I moved my hands down from her head to her waist and pulled her in closer to me. She threw her arms around my neck as I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth. Almost immediately, she responded, massaging my tongue with her own.

Things were getting heated rather quickly. I pulled away from her but still held her tightly. I picked her up with one arm and she wrapped her legs around me in response. I walked us over toward my desk while my lips lingered over her ear, breathing heavily against it. When we reached my desk, I took a seat in the desk chair and Ally was in a straddled position on my lap. I kissed up her jaw line all the way to her lips and began kissing her roughly once again.

Everything was going amazing until Lauren pulled away and looked at me. She was trying to catch her breath, as was I, but I wanted more. I moved my hands from her waist down to grab her ass and in response she bit her lip, looking like she had no intentions in wanting me to take my hands off of her.

"Joey." She finally said, still catching her breath.

"Mm?" I said before leaning in to kiss her neck.

She moaned softly. Obviously I hit a good spot.

"Joey, we can't" She said breathlessly, running her fingers through my hair.

I kept kissing her neck, nipping at it and then licking to soothe the pain, "We can."

She sighed, throwing her head back for me to get better access of her neck. Damn, this is a whole new side to Lauren that I like a lot.

"Wait, Joe, Baby." She said, pushing me away. The way she called me baby made me melt. "We really can't. Not now. I'm sorry."

She looked hesitant as she climbed off my lap, but something finally clicked after our heated make out session.

I watched as she walked back toward the wardrobe. Before walking in, she looked at me once last time, chewing at her bottom lip and all I could do was smile. After she shut the door, I turned around in my chair and grinned.

Although Lauren stopped what we were doing, I knew one thing was for sure. She obviously felt something too.

**A/N - Good evening. I know this is later than originally planned, but I got a little carried away. Thanks again for all of the reviews. The next chapter will be at some point tomorrow. What did you think of this chapter? Leave your thoughts in a review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lauren's POV**

Wondering. That's what my mind has been doing a lot of since last night. That kiss between Joey and I was, well, amazing. I was scared, really scared, when Joey said he wanted to kiss me. At first, I was grossed out and didn't want it, it took me a minute to put the pieces of this confused puzzle together.

All Joey said was he just wanted one kiss and that was it. At first I was hesitant because of Peter. At the time I just wanted to get it over and done with and have it never happen again. At least that's what I thought I wanted. The second Joey's lips pressed against mine, I nearly lost it. My heart was racing, I felt butterflies in my stomach, I felt weak in the knees. Joey gave me this feeling that Peter hasn't gave me in quite a while. After that one kiss, I couldn't get enough, I wanted more. I still want more.

I can't stop thinking about him. About Joey. I feel extremely guilty because of this. What would Peter think if he knew? He'd hate me. He wouldn't want me any more. I don't want that to happen. Although he's not actually my boyfriend, I feel horrible for what happened. At the same time I don't. Joey gave me this amazing feeling and I felt so alive in those moments we shared last night. I really don't know what to do.

Right now, I'm working in the Laundrette, only the thoughts of what Joey and Peter are getting up to in my absence. Are they having any conflicts whilst I'm not there and they are by their selves? Granted I'm almost off of my shift, but a lot can happen in such a short time.

After finishing my last load of washing and putting it into the drier, Whitney came in, wearing a tiara and a tutu. I stared at her with a look of confusion on my face.

"I'm helping out at the community centre, ain't I, we're playing dress up." Whitney proclaimed, holding up a wand.

I laughed at her and finished monitoring the till.

"I got a quick break, thought I'd come and keep you company, then you can walk me back when your shift is over." She said.

"Worked that one well, didn't you, eh?" I replied, smirking.

"Of course. As always." She laughed. I laughed with her.

"Well," I said, a bit of hesitation in my voice.

I planned on telling Whitney about what happened last night. She was the only person I could tell. I couldn't tell my family, they'd tell my mum, who would probably end up going ballistic. I couldn't tell Lucy either. She likes Joey.

"Well what, Lauren?" She asked, smiling.

Here we go.

"You know how Joey lives with me now, right?" I asked, she nodded. "And you know Peter is here visiting..."

Whitney nodded once more, making a hand gesture to tell me to get to the point.

"Well, last night when Peter was asleep, Joey and I sort of... had a moment." I said, the guilt creeping back.

"What do you mean you had a moment?" She asked, a smirk forming on her lips, her arms folding.

"We kissed." I said, covering my mouth with my hand.

"You what?" She asked, looking confused.

"We kissed." I repeated, more clearly this time.

The look on Whit's face was priceless. Her mouth was wide open and I could tell that if her jaw wasn't dropped, she'd be smiling like an idiot.

"Lauren, you bad girl." She teased, reaching across the counter and pushing my shoulder.

I shook my head, smiling a little, "He wanted to kiss me."

"He did? Ooh, he's really hot, right?" Whitney asked.

"No, Whit, me telling you how hot he is all the time means he's a dog." I said sarcastically.

Yeah, I've told Whitney how attractive Joey is a few times, big deal.

She rolled her eyes and then smiled again, "So, how was it?"

This is when I had to tell her about the difference between kissing Joey and kissing Peter.

"There were sparks." I told her dreamily.

"This is so exciting. He's like two years older than us too. Get in there." Whitney squealed. "What 'bout Peter?"

I snapped back into reality at the sound of Peter's name. She was right. This wasn't fair to him at all. He's here for me and I've assured him he had nothing to worry about countless times, but then this happens. How can I be so horrible and not, well, feel so horrible about being horrible?

"I don't know." I sighed, looking at my best friend. "I really don't."

"Look, Lauren..." Whitney sighed, walking behind the counter to stand in front of me, "If you really liked Peter as much as you say, you wouldn't have feelings for Joey, would you. Maybe Peter's not the one. For all you know, maybe Joey's the one, staying with Peter won't help you find that out."

Whitney was right. She usually is.

I nodded, "You know, you're right, but it isn't that easy."

"Lauren, Peter isn't your boyfriend. If you want to test the waters with Joey, just do it. Peter don't own you. Get flirting with Joey. You don't need to tell Peter, because technically, he shouldn't care because you aren't together."

I thought about it for a moment again, she was right, surprised? No. But even if I did start flirting with Joey, Peter would end up finding out, I'd start feeling guilty.

"Okay, you're right. Maybe I should just give it a try." I said, a little unsure of myself.

"That's my girl." She said. "Come on, your shift is over, my break's over."

**Joey's POV**

Where is Lauren? She's been gone all day and I haven't even gotten the chance to see her since last night. Did she want to avoid the situation and not talk about it? I knew she felt something too, if she didn't, she wouldn't have kissed me after our first kiss of the evening.

I've done everything in my power to avoid Peter all day. I've been doing a pretty good job if I do say so myself. He's pretty much stayed in Lauren's room all day and I've been down in the living room just about all day, with Ben, waiting for Lauren to return. I really want to talk to her. Maybe she felt like she couldn't be around me any more because of last night but I don't want that. I knew it. I should have kept my mouth shut. Those feelings were better in hiding. If I didn't open my mouth, not only would we not be in this awkward situation, I'd still have my best friend.

I was about to get up from the sofa when Lauren walked into the living room.

"Well, would you look at that," Lauren said, looking at her body and then back at me, "We match today."

I was confused. Lauren wasn't acting weird around me? Okay, I think I can deal with this, it'll be fine.

"We do, don't we? Both wearing red. Just my shirt's got buttons on it and your dress hasn't." I said whilst mentally face palming. What I just said was ridiculous.

She laughed. "Yeah, but there's another difference.

I tilted my head, stretching my arms to rest on the top of the sofa, "Yeah, what's that?"

Lauren walked towards me, walking behind the sofa before leaning down towards my ear. "I'm not wearing anything under this." She whispered huskily.

I stiffened up, taking a gulp as I hooked my finger in the collar of my shirt, no girl could ever get under my skin like this before Lauren. "Did it just get really hot in here?" I asked nervously.

Lauren walked back from behind the sofa to stand in front of me. She moved her hair which was hanging over her shoulder to behind it, revealing her neck. Her beautiful, soft, kissable, delicious looking neck.

"I think so..." She said, biting her lip.

Oh my God. She is trying to kill me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't stop looking at her revealed neck. It was just waiting to be devoured by my mouth. Focus, Joey, focus. When I opened my mouth to talk again I was rudely interrupted.

"Hey babe." Peter said, walking into the living room, "How was work?"

Lauren was still looking at me when Peter spoke and by the look on her face I could tell she was unimpressed.

"Fine." She said, now turning to face him.

"Good," He said, putting his hands around her waist. "Want to go to the cinema?"

"Um, sure." Lauren said, glancing at me then back to him.

"Great, let's go." Peter said, grabbing hold of Lauren's hand.

Lauren gave him a smile, but it was a very hesitant one, I could tell. I watched as they walked out of the living room and rolled my eyes.

"Bye Joe." Lauren purred.

"Bye." I said, sighing.

I was a bit confused. Lauren was actually... flirting with me? At least I think she was flirting. Yeah, she was. I mean, what she did just then, that wasn't something she'd do before. Why the sudden change of character?

Other than being confused, I was feeling pretty annoyed. Since Peter's been here, Lauren and I have hardly had any time together, it's only been one day. I still have two more days of this torture to endure. I want to talk to Lauren and now Peter has gone and ruined it by taking her out to the cinema. He's interfering with everything and I'm sick of it.

. . .

It was now midnight. Lauren and Peter have yet to return from their date. What film lasts six hours? Who am I kidding? They're probably having a great time ding other things. Why am I even waiting up for them? It's so pointless.

I'm such an idiot, I really am. I haven't even changed out of my clothes yet because I've been sitting in the kitchen since nine waiting for them to come home. I really wanted to talk to Lauren, not about anything in particular, just to be in her company. Maybe I wanted something about what happened last night to come up, too. Now I'm feeling like it's not worth waiting up any more.

I sighed and put my face into my hands, rubbing my palms roughly over my eyes, this is becoming so stressful. First, I have to worry about our mothers finding out what happened because of that one very clear rule. Second, Peter is in the way all of the damn time. Third, I don't even know how Lauren feels. I'm pretty positive she felt something towards me last night, but for all I know, it could have been the heat of the moment.

I was about to go upstairs to my room and call it a night when I heard the front door shut. I heard voices. Lauren's and Peter's voices. They were kind of muffled, but everyone else was in bed, it had to be them. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was waiting up for them, so I grabbed the jar of nutella and a spoon. Midnight snack shall be my excuse.

"Yeah, go take a shower, I'll be up in a minute. I have to check my washing." I heard Lauren say as her voice travelled closer to the kitchen.

I watched as Lauren's shadow came to appearance in the low lit hallway outside of the kitchen and soon enough she approached the entrance to the kitchen.

"Joey," She said, sounding surprised. "What're you doing up?"

I lifted the jar of chocolate spread, "Midnight snack. Couldn't sleep."

Lauren walked fully into the kitchen and was now standing across the breakfast bar.

"Are you sure you even tried to go to sleep?" She asked softly, eyeing me up and down, "You're still in your clothes."

I looked down and now wished I had undressed.

"Well, no, but I'm not tired." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Plus, a man has to eat."

She laughed, now walking to stand next to me, "Sure, a man has to eat, but not chocolate spread at this time."

She took the jar away from me and pulled the spoon from my mouth.

"Hey!" I said, reaching over to grab it back from her, but she took a step back. "Why can't I have it? I'm hungry."

She took the spoon and stuck it in, taking a spoonful and licking it slowly. I swallowed hard as I watched her tongue work. Was she trying to kill me or was she unaware what she was doing was so sexy?

"I'm joking." She finally said, putting the licked clean spoon down on the counter along with the jar. "I just wanted a taste."

"Okay." I managed to say, even though I had suddenly got really hot again.

Damn, Lauren looked so good. Her hair was down, she was still in that plaid shirt and she was in some very revealing shorts. How was I supposed to focus on anything else when we were here, in the kitchen, alone?

"How was your night?" She asked.

"Fine." I said, shrugging my shoulders, "Hung out with Luce. Turns out she isn't as bad as I thought."

That was a lie. I hadn't been near her. Tyler said if I really want to know if Lauren likes me, she'll show signs of jealousy.

"What?" She squeaked out, surprising herself and me, "I mean, why hang out with her? I thought you weren't interested."

Ooh, am I sensing jealousy? She was quick to ask why instead of how it went.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I think it's time I settle down and find a girlfriend again. Since you're with Peter, I might as well, right?"

Lauren looked absolutely appalled and she couldn't speak. Her mouth was moving but I didn't hear a word.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're right." She said, backing up, "I'm going to go upstairs."

"Don't you have to check your washing? That's what you told Peter." I said, raising my eyebrows.

Again, her mouth dropped open, nothing came out.

Finally, she nodded her head, "Yeah, you're right, I forgot."

I watched as she walked to the laundry room which was just outside the kitchen. It was only small but it did the job. I could tell she was jealous, which means one thing, she must have some feelings for me.

Now that Lauren and I were downstairs alone, I figured now would be a good time to try and make a move on her. Tyler said if I try that and she responds again like she did last night instead of pushing me away and slapping me in the face, she really does feel something. Why not give it a shot at such a good opportunity?

I got up from my seat and crept into the laundry room quietly without Lauren noticing. I closed the door slowly, Lauren still unaware of my presence. I walked up behind her and caged her against the drier with my arms.

She jumped before she turned her head to see that it was me. She put her hand on her heart and sighed, "Joey, you scared me."

I didn't say anything, instead, I moved the front of my body into her and now her back was pressed against my chest.

"Joey, what are you?" She gasped.

"Lo..." I whispered against her ear and I felt her shiver against me, "I haven't stopped thinking about you all day. I lied about Lucy. I wanted to see how you would take it. I'm sorry."

I moved my hands from the drier out in front of her and to her waist. I gave it a small squeeze. She soon began breathing heavily, tilting her head back into my chest, I moved my lips that were close to her ear, down to her neck and began placing slow, sensual kisses along it whilst moving my hands up her sides slowly.

"Joey..." She breathed out, backing up into me more, her ass now pressed against my cock, that went from being partially hard to completely hard.

I groaned against her neck as she ground her ass against me, making me want her more than I had not five seconds ago. I moved my hands back down to her waist and then went lower, running my hands up and down her thighs, the reaction I got from her turned me on even more. She grabbed one of my hands and brought it to her front, guiding it further and further down until it was finally on top of her vagina, over her shorts. She moved my hand up and down while I kept kissing her neck. I don't know why, I found is so, so sexy that she was the one guiding my hand to where she wanted it to be.

"Oh, Joey..." She moaned out softly, getting a better grip on my hand and making me rub her even faster.

"Lo..." I choked out as she ground even harder against my cock. I pulled my lips away from her neck and moved back up to her ear, breathing heavily, "I want you, baby."

She bit her lip, still moving her ass against me as well as controlling my hand, "We probably have twenty minutes or so before Peter gets out of the shower, we need to make this quick."

I just about lost it.

"You want me too?" I practically groaned as I felt my cock throbbing.

She nodded frantically. "Take me. Right here, right now."

**A/N - Thank you for all of the reviews again. I hope you've all had a brilliant day. Did you enjoy this chapter? Are you looking forward to the next one which will be posted some time tomorrow? Leave your thoughts in a review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lauren's POV**

"Are you sure you want to? Because if you end up changing your mind I won't be able to–." Joey questioned, breathing heavily as he spun me so I was facing him.

I pressed a hard kiss on his lips interrupting him mid-sentence; while my fingers started attacking the buttons on his polo shirt. "Won't be able to what? Stop? Who says I'd want you to?" I said against his lips.

Joey groaned into the kiss, tugging me forward roughly before moving both of his hands to cup my bum. He picked me up, almost violently it seemed, sitting me on the dryer. I moaned at his aggression, feeling myself getting wetter than I was previously for him. Our lips were moving together fast, his hot tongue darting out every now and then to taste my lips, my teeth nipping at his lower lip.

After what seemed like forever, I finally managed to unbutton all three buttons on his shirt. I pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily as I reached my hands down on the hem of it, within an instant it was on the floor.

Joey grabbed hold of my hand, bringing it to the top of his chest and guiding it downwards. My instant reaction was to let my nails scratch along his toned muscles, sending an electric type feeling into my fingertips, making me bite my lip. I moved my eyes up from looking at his body to looking into Joey's eyes. He was breathing hard as he let go of my hand and I continued moving it futher down. I licked my lips as I inched my hand to rest on the waistband of his trousers.

"Take them off." He demanded, gripping my thighs with such aggression that I felt I was going to bruise.

I nodded my head, not saying a word, while my hands frantically worked on his belt. I pulled it from the buckle as fast as I could. I unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zip down right afterwards, before tugging his trousers down just a little so that his cock flung out.

I grabbed him over his boxers, biting my lip, his eyes drooping and his mouth opening.

"Fuck, Lauren." He whispered harshly, leaning his forehead on my shoulder as he started tugging on my dress so hard, hard enough to make the button at the back above the zip pop off.

"Oh, God." I moaned, moving my hands away so he could push the straps of the dress down, allowing the dress to drop onto the floor.

I dug my fingers into his scalp as he moved his lips to my neck and began kissing it while he pulled on the hem of my panties. I lifted my bum up a little so Joey could pull them off, in one swift motion, they were on the floor. When I sat back on the dryer, the coldness shocked me for a second until Joey's hot tongue darted from his mouth to taste my neck. I suddenly felt on fire.

Joey moved his left hand up and down my thigh while his right hand crept up to my centre. He began stroking two fingers along my folds, in response, I scratched my nails down his back whilst moaning softly at his action.

"Wait, Joey." I said, pulling back a little.

He breathed out heavily and stopped what he was doing, "Yeah?"

I turned around and turned the knob on the dryer to half an hour and pushed start. The drier instantly came on and began making a thumping noise.

"It'll block out the noise." I said before grabbing his face in my hands and pressing my lips against his.

Joey nodded into the kiss, deepening it as he moved his fingers back to my folds. He rubbed up and down slowly for a moment, causing me to moan into the kiss, giving him a chance to slide his tongue into my mouth. Joey rubbed along my wet folds and in one quick motion entered two fingers inside of me.

I pulled back from the kiss, a smacking sound filling the room, to let out a loud moan. I wrapped my legs around his body, pulling him closer to me. My breasts were now pressed against his chest and Joey's lips immediately latched onto my collarbone as he pumped his fingers.

"Joey..." I managed to say, breathing heavily, "Fuck me. Now."

I moved my hands down to the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down just enough to reveal his cock. I pulled him even closer to me, my legs still hooked around his body. When Joey kept pumping his fingers in and out of me, I grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly.

He groaned, taking his fingers from me, reaching for something in his back pocket. "Fuck!"

"What?" I asked, panting as I stroked the top of his cock along my folds.

He grabbed my hips, pushing his cock against me with some force. "I don't have a condom."

I shook my head, trying to put words together, "Pill. On, I'm, Pill."

I know it didn't make total sense, but Joey understood clearly. He pulled me forward, in one swift motion, his whole length filled me. I arched my back, pressing my chest even tighter to his than it already was somehow, a moan escaping my lips. He was so big, much bigger than Peter, him entering me took me by surprise for a moment. He started off slowly, thrusting in and out of me at an easy pace.

"Faster." I demanded, scraping my nails along his back hard.

I swear, I could feel scratches forming on his back because of me, in an odd way, it turned me on even more. As Joey sped up his pace, he wasn't only going faster, but he was going harder. I wanted to hold it in, I wanted to be quiet, but I couldn't. It wasn't possible. When he went inside me again, I threw my head back and moaned his name so loud to the point I was worried someone would hear me. I didn't care, though. I was too caught up in the moment.

"That's right, baby." Joey whispered in my ear, continuing his fast pace, "Say my name."

Something about his voice drove me wild. Even though he was whispering, it was a harsh one, his breath was hot against my ear, I could hear a growl escape his throat at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, Joey," I moaned, his name echoing around the small laundry room, "Don't stop."

"I won't." He panted, now slowing down his pace but going deeper with each thrust.

I've never felt like this. I felt so alive. I've never anticipated for a moment to happen like I had with Joey tonight. I never anticipated a moment like this to happen with Peter, whenever it did, it was just sort of like, 'Well, okay, we're going to have sex again.' With Joey, it's different. It's hot. It's against the rules. It's so wrong, yet so right. Our mothers or Peter could discover us at any moment and the feeling that gave me was a feeling of rebellion that turned me on further.

**Joey's POV**

'Fucking hell, I'm having sex with Lauren right now' is the only thing thing going through my mine. This is really happening. The best part being she is loving every fucking second of it. Fuck, I'm loving every second of it, too.

"Lo..." I groaned, pulling out of her and picking her up from the dryer.

"Joe, what are you–?"

She couldn't even finish her sentence. I turned her around roughly, pulling her back down a little. She knew exactly what I was doing, how could she not, she placed her hands on the dryer, getting into the position I had planned. I gripping my hands on her waist, positioning myself at her entrance, I entered her again in less than a second.

"Oh, Joey." She said breathlessly as I went in and out of her at a fast pace.

Lauren saying my name really did something to me. I swear if she moans out my name one more time, I might lose control, I could blow my load. We've been at it for about fifteen minutes already and I could feel my cock twitching inside of her. She was so fucking tight, it made me question whether or not she's even had sex before, although I knew she had.

All of a sudden I felt her walls flutter down on my cock, making it throb and twitch more within her. She was so close, I was so close. I didn't want it to end just yet. I wanted it to last the full twenty minutes. Damn it. Who knows if this will even happen again?

I leaned down over Lauren's back, moving my lips along her upper self, kissing every inch of her exposed, creamy skin, that I could manage to get my lips on, as my thrusts became more sporadic.

"Hold it, baby, just try and hold it, please." I groaned, begging as I thrust in her again.

She nodded, reaching behind to grab my hand. I wasn't sure what she was doing at first, but when she brought my hand to rest on her clit, I knew what she wanted me to to. I began rubbing my finger over her bundle of nerves as I continued to go in and out of her. Lauren stood up, causing me to stand up with her and leaned her back against my chest as I moved in her again. Fuck, the sensation this was giving me at this angle was unreal. She put her hand over mine that was rubbing her clit and moved my hand faster beneath her own. I moved my other hand to hold her up and she threw her other hand behind her as it rested on my neck. She scratched her nails against it as we continued.

"Lo..." I said, my voice low and husky, "I'm about to come."

"Oh, God, yes." She moaned, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I rubbed her clit even faster as I felt her shaking in front of me. She let go of me and grabbed onto the dryer again, trying to hold herself up. I followed her down and laid my sweaty chest on her back. I continued my motions with my cock and moved my fingers over her clit.

"Fuck, Lo, I'm... I'm... Fuck..." I groaned loudly, releasing my load inside of her.

As I released, I moved my hand that was rubbing her clit up to her mouth, brushing my fingers that had her juices on it along her lips. When she put her lips over my fingers to suck herself from them, I felt the rest of my load spill out into her as she finally released with me, shaking hard under my hold. I could feel myself putting my weight on Lauren. I couldn't help it.

After about a minute of heavy breathing, I finally got up from Lauren and leaned up against the wall, pulling my half way down trousers back up along with my boxers. I was still breathing hard as I watched Lauren bend down to retrieve her clothes. Damn, did she look good from behind.

She pulled her dress over her head and turned around. "Will you zip me up? And you can replace it for the button on the back."

I looked down at her and fastened it. "Don't worry, I'll buy you one, beautiful."

She turned around and smiled up at me, I cupped her face, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She then wrapped her arms around my back and I kept my hands placed on her face. My fingers tangled in her hair. 

We stared at each other for a moment, both clearly trying to read each other. Lauren looked like she was about to say something, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lauren, you in there, babe?" Peter asked from the other side of the door.

Still holding each other we turned to look at the door then back at eachother.

"Hide, now." Lauren whispered, letting go of me and pushing me into the corner of the laundry room.

"Lauren?" Peter asked, another knock coming from the door.

"Yeah, um, hold on, babe. I'm getting into my pyjamas." She said.

My heart sunk as she called Peter babe. She took her laundry basket full of her clean clothes and told me to lie down, before I could ask why, she was throwing her clothes over me, covering every inch of my body.

She crouched down and took some clothes off of my face, "Look, I'm sorry. We'll talk tomorrow, all right handsome?" She said softly and very sweetly at that. When I nodded my head, she smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Don't leave the room for five minutes, okay?" I nodded once more and the smiled and threw the clothes over my face again.

I listened as Lauren rummaged through another pile of clothes and I could only assume she was putting her pyjamas on. How she undone that zip I do not know, but after about a minute, I heard her open the door and greet Peter.

"Hey, babe." She said, sounding somewhat unhappy.

Yeah, that's right, she's happy with me. You can leave Peter.

"Hey." He said, I could hear him place a kiss on her, somewhere, it better not have been her lips. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah. Let's go." She said, trying to make herself sound a little happy.

A moment passed and I heard the door close, I did as I was told and waited five minutes like Lauren said. I heard them heading up the stairs about two minutes ago, but I wanted to obey her and show her I'm not just using her. I wanted her to know I respect her. When the five minute mark hit I threw her clothes on the floor and stood up. As I started to walk towards the door, I couldn't help but grin, I looked around the room once more before opening the door.

"Joey?"

The smile dropped from my face instantly, "Mum?"

"What're you doing down here so late? Why are you shirtless? Why are your trousers unbuttoned? Why is your hair a mess? And what are these scratches on your neck?" She asked, spacing out these questions, making individual motions to what she was referring to.

"I... uh..."

** A/N - Good evening. Sorry I have posted so late, but I was at A&E until four a.m and got up at seven, so I went to sleep again at four and only woke up an hour ago. Safe to say I am knackered. Thanks for all of the reviews! What did you think of the sex? Was it good? How did I do? It was one of the first I have wrote. So, leave your thoughts in a review as always, I hope you enjoyed reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Joey's POV**

This isn't happening... this can't be happening. Joey, you have to think, think of an excuse, man! I was yelling at myself in my head, asking how the hell I would get out of this? Then it hit me.

I rubbed my eyes, yawning, "Mum? Why are you in my room?" I asked, looking around at my surroundings. "Wait, this isn't my room?"

I was trying to act as convincing as I possibly could. My mother is a smart woman, but she can be oblivious at times.

"Oh, sweetie, I think you were sleep walking." My mother said, laughing a little.

Success!

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I think so."

"But that still doesn't explain these scratches on your neck." My mother said, running her fingers over the scratches Lauren left. "Nor your trousers, why are they undone?"

Shit.

"Oh, no, I remember now. I was down here getting changed into some comfier trousers because I woke up and I was cold. I was still half asleep, I must have just pulled my trousers on subconsciously, I was that tired. It doesn't surprise me that I fell to sleep." I said, trying to sound as honest as possible.

For a moment I didn't think she was going to buy my explanation, but when she nodded her head and agreed with what I told her, I knew I was in the clear.

"So, what about the scratches?" She asked.

"I don't know. Probably been scratching in my sleep or something." I said, holding a breath, before she nodded and I released it. "What are you doing awake?" I asked.

I have to do anything I can to push my mum's thoughts away from my situation elsewhere and have her focus on something else.

"Thirsty. Needed to get some water." She said, smiling.

I nodded, "Well, I'm going to go back upstairs and get some sleep," I said, walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek, "Night mum."

"Goodnight, sweetie." She said.

With that, I headed up the two flights of stairs, which lead to my room, very quickly. I didn't want any more questions from her. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I have respect for my mother, I very rarely lie to her, but under the given circumstances, I had no choice.

. . .

It was a few hours after I came up to bed when I woke because I felt something move on the left side of me. Before even looking to see what it was, I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. When I saw that it was only five o'clock in the morning, I wanted to flip out on whoever was disturbing my sleep. I assumed that it was my mother, checking to see if I was awake, before she got ready for work. However, when I turned over, I was caught by surprise.

Someone's lips pressed hard against mine, there were no questions to who it was any more, it was Lauren. She stretched her arm over my chest and brought herself on top of me, finding her way under the covers with me, not breaking the kiss for a second. She was straddling my waist in nothing but a t-shirt that went down too her mid-thigh. All I was wearing was a pair of jogging bottoms. Maybe I'm wrong, but when both of us are half naked, things seem to go in a positive direction... if you know what I mean.

I moved my hands down her sides, dragging them along her curved until I reached her bare thighs. Lauren deepened the kiss, lightly scraping her nails on the sides of my neck.

I was loving every second of this, believe me, but I had to pull back from the kiss for a moment.

"Wait, wait." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"What?" Lauren whispered, still running her nails along my neck.

I shivered, getting butterflies at the same time. I loved this feeling she gave me. It's a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. Hell, I don't think I've ever felt this feeling before. I don't think I've ever felt this feeling before. I don't know what it is, but Lauren does something to me, something that makes me go wild for her, and I love it.

I moved my hands up and down her thighs slowly, moving one up to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear, grazing it softly. "What're you doing in here?"

She leaned down and pressed her lips against mine, "What do you think?"

I laughed against her lips, kissing her quickly, my hand still lingering on her cheek. "Couldn't get enough of me, could you?"

I waited for Lauren to say something along the lines of telling me to stop being cocky, but when she didn't I was a but surprised, since she always says something.

"What can I say?" She whispered against my lips. She kissed her way up to my ear, breathing heavily over it when she reached it, "I think I'm addicted."

"I don't think Peter would like that." I said, running my hand up her thigh and under her shirt a little.

Lauren breathed slowly in my ear for a few seconded, almost seeming like she was trying to find the right words to say.

She bit my earlobe, tugging on it roughly, before whispering, "I don't care."

Before I could say anything, Lauren pressed her lips against mine. I deepened the kiss, Lauren taking this as a chance to slide her tongue into my mouth. I roamed my hands up under her shirt, my fingertips touching the fabric of her underwear. She starts to kiss me tenderly, moving her lips so slow to the point it was agonising. My hands slide further up under her shirt, tracing my palms along her soft skin.

Lauren pulls away from my lips slowly. I didn't even have time to ask her why she stopped because after a couple of seconds, her lips pressed against my neck. She kissed my neck a couple of items and then made her way down, kissing me all over my chest, down to my abs, ending right above my waistband on my trousers. Just when I thought she was done, she started kissing back up my body, running her hands up my sides as she made her way back up to my lips.

She kissed me softly, pulling back after the peck on my lips that made the butterflies in my stomach flutter violently. God, I don't think I could ever get used to this feeling, honestly.

Lauren sat up on my lap, straddling my hips, and waved her index finger at me.

"Come here." She said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow, giving her a small smile as I pulled myself up, now grabbing hold of her waist. We were face to face and Lauren moved her hands up from my shoulders to my face. He warm, softy hands cradling it. We sat there, looking at each other in the eyes, I swear, I was getting lost in her eyes. Even though it was dark, I was still so lost, so lost in her stare. It made me wonder what would happen if this was happening in the daylight.

I wondered whether or not she was feeling the same way as I was in this moment. What was going through her mind? We still hadn't broken our gaze and there were no words being said. While I let my left hand remain on her waist, I brought my right hand up to her face, tucking away a strand of her hair behind her ear again.

"I really want to kiss you right now," I finally said, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Do it," She whispered, moving her hands back a little so her fingers were tangled in my hair, "I dare you."

Even though we were touching foreheads, our lips seemed so far apart. Plus, Lauren was teasing me. As I inched up towards her lips, she'd back away a little.

"Stop playing," I said huskily, giving her an Eskimo kiss as I reached my lips up again.

This time, I successfully captured her lips with mine. The kiss started off slow; heavy breathing each time we came up for air and love bites every now and then on each other's lips. It was the best feeling, kissing Lauren. This is going to sound crazy, but when Lauren kisses me, I feel so different, a way I've never felt, not even with Bethany, who I thought I was in love with.

As we kept kissing, my grip on her got tighter, holding her almost possessively. I can't get enough of her, oh my God. Our kiss was now more intense. When we pulled away for air again, I heard Lauren's breath hitch, he grip on me tightening. She was grinding her hips against mine, giving me that sensation she gave me earlier in the laundry room.

I wanted this so bad, so fucking bad, but I had to stop it.

"Lo," I breathed out as I pulled our lips apart. "I want this so bad right now, but we can't. My mum will be waking up soon for work, your mum is already awake in her office, plus God only knows when Peter will wake up."

"So?" She said, nipping at my bottom lip, "I won't tell if you don't."

I groaned, I wanted this so fucking bad, but we can't right now.

I licked my lips and shook my head, our foreheads still pressed together, "It's not a matter of telling," I said, I don't know what was going on, but I swear my hands had their own mind as they roamed up and down Lauren's sides. "It's a matter of them hearing. Abi is always up early, too, so is Ben."

I knew we wouldn't get walked in on because I locked the door before I went to bed earlier. I had some unfinished business that needed tending to, if you know what I mean.

"I'll be quiet," She said, running her hand down my chest slowly as she reached the bulge in my jogging bottoms.

I sighed, leaning my head back a little as I tried not to lose control, "I don't think I can be, though."

**Lauren's POV**

I don't know what it is about Joey, but after we kissed last night, I can't get my mind off of him. I feel like I need his touch. Especially after what happened in the laundry room a few hours ago. I think I'm becoming addicted.

After Peter went to sleep, I began thinking of Joey, thinking of how good her made me feel. I waited a while after Peter went to sleep to do what I did, something so wrong to the point it scared me that I didn't care, not even a bit. I touched myself, thinking of him, thinking of Joey.

I didn't know when another intimate moment with Joey would happen and if it would even happen at all, but I did know that I couldn't wait. I was craving for his touch, craving for the feeling of his length inside me again, craving _him_.

"Let's make a deal, okay?" I whispered, kissing his lips quickly before continuing, "If we make any noise, we shut each other up,"

Joey nodded his head, licking his lips, "We can do that."

I bit my lip, raising an eyebrow at him as I pushed him hard on his chest, making him fall back on his bed.

"Feisty." He said, smirking as he inched his hands up my thighs.

I bit my lip even harder, trying to hold myself back from smirking back at him again. My hands were pressed down on his chest while I started circling my hips, causing me to put a lot of pressure over the bulge in his trousers. I watched Joey as I continued to do this, he was biting his lip, his eyes closed.

"Look at me." I whispered.

I wanted him to watch me, I wanted him to see what he does to me, I wanted him to see how bad he makes me.

He obeyed, opening his eyes right after I told him too. I kept grinding my hips on his cock, I could feel how hard he was through his trousers. Joey couldn't take his eyes off of me and that's exactly what I wanted. I reached for the bottom hem of my shirt and began pulling it off slowly. After taking it off completely I threw it to the side.

Slowly, I moved my way down his body, ending up with me straddling his knees. I reached forward and tugged down the waistband of his trousers and boxers at the same time. Inch by inch, Joey was

slowly becoming completely naked while I pulled down the clothing, ending at his feet, I pulled his sweats off all the way and tossed them into the pile with my t-shirt. The only thing in between Joey and I having sex was my underwear. Which after about four seconds were tossed like the rest of the clothes.

I crawled up Joey, placing kissed up his body, swirling his tongue every few kisses until I reached his lips, positioning myself right over his cock. I went down on him slowly, his length going in t my so excruciatingly slow to the point I wanted to moan out, but I couldn't.

I took a deep breath and bit my lip as I began to move on him, lifting up and then going back down on him slowly until Joey started to contribute and buck his hips up to meet my thrusts.

"Oh, Joey." I moaned, throwing my head back.

"Shush!" He whispered harshly, bucking his hips up again.

That movement he just made caused me to moan his name even louder. I know I was supposed to be quiet, I was trying really hard, believe me, but I couldn't help it. It felt so good.

"Lo..." He said, trying to catch his breath as our movements became sloppier and less in rhythm, "If you keep saying my name like that I'm going to come quicker."

"So what?" I said, breathless, riding him back and forth.

He pressed his head back against the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, "Fuck."

Joey's vulgar language was such a turn on. I don't know what it was that made me get so turned on by it, but I think it was the fact it was me making him this way, I was making him go crazy.

After riding him for what seemed like forever, I could feel myself starting to let go. I kept going for as long as I possibly could, even when my legs started shaking and my walls were starting to crash down.

"Oh..." I said, scratching his chest as I kept riding him, "Oh, Joey."

I couldn't be quiet, our little agreement was a complete failure. I rode out my orgasm as I began to come at the same time as Joey began to squirt within me.

"Fuck... Lauren..." He groaned, gripping my thighs so hard, making me moan even more at the aggression he was showing.

When we finally finished our climax, I laid my body over Joey's my cheek resting on his chest. We were both breathing hard and we were both sweaty. Joey was playing with my hair, running his fingers through it as well as running his fingertips along the top of my back through the waves in my hair.

I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him. He was still running his fingers through my hair and his eyes were closed. There was a smile on his face, not a smile actually, more of a grin.

"What you smiling at?" I asked, giggling a little.

"Nothing." He said, opening his eyes to look at me. Light was creeping through the curtain now. He was still smiling. "I'm just happy. That's all."

I smiled, crawling up his body as I came face to face with him. He put my face in both of his hands as he closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against mine. He placed a soft, tender kiss on my lips, and kissed the tip of my nose just as soft.

"I'm happy too." I finally said.

I meant it.

**A/N - Hi guys. Been some time hasn't it. I guess I have some explaining to do.**

**I haven't updated for so long because I was in hospital with a family member. I felt the need to be there for them at that time. I also had a few tests done myself but everything will be fine. Thank you for all of your concern and what not. **

**To the guest who reviewed, Mandipa, I'm sorry that it's so frustrating that you have to wait but I have to put my family first. It isn't often I leave you more than a day before an update and I think you should take that into consideration. Frankly I found your review rude. You don't have to read this story if you don't want to. **

**Thank you for all of the nice reviews from everyone, I think I'd have given up by now if it wasn't for you lot :)**

**Leave your thoughts on the chapter in a review! Sorry about the awfully long A/N. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Lauren's POV**

Peter is leaving tomorrow and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy about it. How bad does that sound? Terrible, right? As of right now, I feel incredibly guilty. Not only because of Peter, but because of my mum and Sharon. They specifically said they don't want anything to go on between Joey and I, after only a few weeks, we're going at it like two horny teenagers. Technically, that's what we are, but still.

Here's the thing. I can't help it. I can't help that when Joey touches me, it's like an electric shock jolts through my body. I can't help that when he kisses me, butterflies flutter violently in my stomach and I grow hot. I can't help that he makes me feel more alive than Peter ever has. I just can't fucking help it.

I looked at Peter who was packing up his clothes into his suitcase and immediately felt sick to my stomach. How could I do this to him? How could I do this to the guy that loves me?

"You okay, babe?" Peter asked, now turning his attention to me.

"Huh? Yeah." I said, clearly sounding unsure, an uneasy cough escaping my throat.

He sighed, walking up to me, wrapping his arms around me, "Tell me what's wrong."

I felt so dirty. I felt terrible letting Peter touch me when Joey had his hands all over me last night. I also felt guilty that I was letting Peter touch me when I know Austin wouldn't like it at all. Sure, Whitney was right, Peter and I aren't technically together, so I can do whatever I please, that still doesn't make it right.

That's it... I have to tell him.

"Peter," I sighed, taking his arms and unwrapping them from his grasp on me.

He looked worried, "What's the matter?"

His facial expression had a mixture of worry and sadness to it. I couldn't stand seeing him look at me like that; it was breaking my heart before I even told him.

I looked down at the floor and then back up at him, "You're great, Peter, really, you're great..."

He looked at the floor before he bit his lip and looked back into my eye, "But what?"

"I'm... I like someone else." I said, closing my eyes and taking a step back because of Peter's expression. He looked angry and hurt. "Peter..."

"Who, Lauren?" He asked angrily, "If it's Joey, I swear to God Lauren, If it's him–."

"It's not Joey." I said, trying to calm him down, "You don't know him."

I know that was a lie, but I know if I had told him the truth, he'd cause a huge scene. Then my mum, Joey's mum, Ben, Abi, they would all find out. Hell would break loose.

"I thought you loved me, Lauren. How can you just wake up and stop loving me?" He asked, his voice shaking.

He was going to cry.

"I do..." I said before shaking my head, "I did."

A tear rolled down his cheek and that's when I felt tears forming in my own eyes.

"So, you don't love me any more?" He asked, his voice still shaky.

I shook my head, "Peter, It's hard, okay? You not being here sucks. You not being able to be here for me when I need you sucks. It's all a mess." I shouted, tears streaming down my face, "I need someone that can be here for me. I need someone that doesn't just say 'Oh, you look nice today.' I need someone who calls me beautiful, who appreciates me, who doesn't get mad at me over the tiniest of silly things." I had stopped crying now, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, I was going to be strong, "Peter. I need someone closer. I can't do this long distance thing."

I didn't want to tell him about Joey. Technically, I didn't have to. Everything I just said to him was true. He doesn't treat me like he used to. He doesn't treat me like a princess any more. Everything is different, Joey has made me see that, if it wasn't him then it would have been someone else.

"You were fine with this before Joey came along, Lauren." He finally said, his voice cracking. His eyes were all red and puffy. "Is it him? Be honest with me, please."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. I have never seen him this upset before. It hurt that I was hurting him, to see I was lying to him, to see him this way.

"Peter," I finally said, stepping closer to him. I had to tell him, I couldn't lie. I nodded my head. "I think I may have feelings for him, but I'm not sure, I'm confused."

No, I'm not confused. Not at all. I like Joey and it's as simple as that. There's no denying that there is something between us and there is something there, but Peter didn't have to know everything.

He clenched his fists and ground his teeth together. "I knew it. I knew him living here was a bad idea! How could you fall for someone like him, Lauren? He's not good for you. He's a player. I'm the one you need to be with."

Before I could even comprehend what was going on or defend Joey, Peter pulled me into him and kissed me hard, holding my face in his hands. I felt nothing. Nothing at all. Compared to my feelings towards Joey anyway. I moved my hands to his chest and pushed him away from me.

"Lauren, what the hell?" Peter said, irritated.

"Peter, what don't you get? There is nothing between us any more. I don't feel the love I once felt for you. It's over." I said bluntly. "Don't you dare tell me that Joey isn't right for me, either, he has not had one girl over here, or seen anyone, besides Lucy, the whole time he's been here. You don't even know him. He compliments me all the time, unlike you. He makes me feel so alive, unlike you. He treats me like the only girl in the world. A lot unlike you."

Peter was absolutely speechless. I felt bad for being so harsh, but I had to get it through his head, Joey isn't a bad person. If anything, he might be better than Peter, he sure is in bed.

"I think you should leave." I said, crossing my arms..

"Lauren, come on..." Peter said.

I shook my head, "Please."

He was going to speak again, but I put my hand up to stop him, that's when he knew I was serious.

. . .

Peter left. We had another fight before he left, but luckily, my mum and Sharon were both out of the house at the time, they didn't hear a thing. It wasn't the prettiest of fights, but I'm so glad it's over and done with, I got everything I needed to off my chest.

I still had a lot on my chest that I needed to get off, though. I'm not so sure this whole thing between Joey and I is a very good idea and I don't know how to tell him. It's very risky and I hate disobeying my mum and Sharon.

But how would Joey take this? That's what I'm afraid of. Another thing I'm afraid of is if I'll even be able to stay away from him now that I know what it's like, and like I said before, I think I'm addicted.

Thoughts from the end of our second time having sex were flooding my brain.

"_Nothing. I'm just happy." _echoed in my head and I swear, it sounded like Joey was in the room with me saying it. I made Joey happy. He made me happy. How could I even be thinking of ending whatever it is we have?

**Joey's POV**

Today hasn't really been the best for me. Yes, Peter left, and I'm happy that he's finally gone. But Lauren has been avoiding me. Maybe it's because of the whole Peter thing, but she told me she was happy like I was, why would she want to avoid me now?

I sighed as I walked into the bathroom, a change of clothes in hand. I had just been in the gym which my mum kindly had installed last week in one of the spare rooms. There was one room in the extension on the first floor, and one on the top floor. The one on the top floor is seen as more of a guest room, though. The one in the extension had no real purpose, but now it evidently does. I usually work out when I need to think. It clears my mind. Today it didn't.

When I walked into the bathroom, I dropped my change of clothes on the table top next to the sink and began undressing. As I took my vest off, I could feel how tense I was. Was this all because of Lauren avoiding me? Never had I felt this vulnerable. I threw it on the floor and took my trousers and underwear off, kicking them to the side. I stared in the mirror for a second before running my hands over my face.

I walked over towards the shower and turned it on. Adjusting the water to as hot as it gets, I waited for it to get to the right temperature, I've always liked the water extremely hot. I had a feeling I wouldn't be free of my thoughts about Lauren even now.

I stepped in the shower, shutting the curtain behind me, immediately relaxing once the hot water came running down my body. I ran my hands through my hair, leaning it back so the water hit my face.

_'What could I have done so wrong to make Lauren avoid me?' _I thought to myself. I was curious. I thought we'd be okay. Maybe she just needs some space. I don't understand. I'll never understand her. I suppose that's what makes it all so exciting, that, and getting caught.

I took the shampoo and squirted it in my hand. I lathered it in my hair, scratching at my scalp. I couldn't stop thinking about Lauren; she was the only thing running through my mind. Fuck, all I'm trying to do is take a shower, even when I do that she is in my brain.

"Get out of my head!" I said to myself, sighing.

After rubbing the shampoo into my scalp enough, I stepped under the shower head again and let the water run down on my head, my hair sticking down on my forehead, face and neck. After it was all rinsed out, I grabbed the body wash and squirted it onto the flannel and intended to start washing myself until I head the bathroom door open.

"Hello?" I shouted over the water.

No answer. I stood there for a moment, waiting for someone to answer me, but still, nothing.

"Is some one in here?" I asked.

No answer again.

I pulled the curtain back and popped my head out to look around the bathroom. There was no one in sight. Maybe I was just hearing things. It wouldn't be the first time. When I'm stressed out, things tend too be a little off with me, I hallucinate. No, I don't have anything wrong with me.

I looked around the bathroom once more before bringing my head back into the shower and shutting the curtain again. When I was back in the shower, I looked forward, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Lo?" I whisper screamed.

I was taken by surprise. What was she doing in here?

She put her hand over my mouth and took her free hand and put her index finger up to her lips. "Shush."

Her hand was still over my mouth and she was closer to me. So close that the water from the shower head was now raining down on her naked body also. Her hand that wasn't over my mouth was placed on the top of my chest. She slowly dragged it down my body, letting her nails scrape down my abs. Damn, she loves to scratch. Not that I'm complaining. When her hand inched lower, so low to the point she grabbed my cock in her hand, I leaned my head back, letting it rest against the wall in the shower as I closed my eyes.

"I want you." She whispered, "Right now."

**A/N - Good evening. Sorry for leaving you hanging, and sorry that it's so short, I'm so tired from hospital visits and what not. Got like an hours sleep last night, whatttt. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyhow, even if it is rather crappy. I'm just not feeling it today. **

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews! It's so nice that you all care about my family member. Big thank you to you lot. As well, Mandipa, thank you for apologising. Of course I will forgive and forget. I'm sure you didn't mean what you said. **

**Leave your thoughts in a review, what would you like to see happen next? :)**


	12. an

**A/N - I guess I owe each and every one of my dedicated readers a big explanation as to why I haven't updated for ages. This 'family problem' was really my problem. I know I have said different things to some of you, but you have to understand, I was in a difficult place and I didn't feel like I was in the place to share. I'm only 16 and yes, you will call me irresponsible and stupid, you will tell me I should have known better and that I have made a huge mistake. I had a baby. I didn't know I was pregnant, I thought I wasn't getting my period and what not because of my anemia. I found out around the end of August. I now have a beautiful little baby boy called Kian, I know people won't agree with this, but I believe that if you can provide for your children then age doesn't matter. I have help from my family, they're all great, so yeah. I had him four days ago and I have only just had the time and felt emotionally able to update you all. He was on time and he is the best thing that has happened to me. I love him and I hope that is enough for you all to forgive me for this. I don't regret having Kian, I regret not telling you all sooner. His dad is a big help too. I still have my final year in school left to complete but they are being so sensitive to my situation. I'm sorry again, if you want to know more then leave a review and I will update this A/N, I won't be updating the story for a good while yet. Thank you for your support. I'm sorry, I know this is no excuse x **


End file.
